


The Unstable Miraculous: Season 1

by ClashWolfSpider



Series: The Unstable Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also Some Popcorn, Bat Miraculous, F/M, Identity Reveal, Javier Parra | Fear Factor Needs Sleep, Original Character(s), Original Miraculous, Spider Miraculous, Unstable Miraculous Universe, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashWolfSpider/pseuds/ClashWolfSpider
Summary: What if, there were more, that was even more powerful than even the ring of the black cat and the earrings of the ladybug? What if, there were some that only certain people can use, what if, they were, in a way, unstable? What if, there was a spider?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Javier Parra | Fear Factor (Unstable Miraculous), Alix Kubdel/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Unstable Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Ladybug, Cat Noir & Fear Factor (Origins - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The place where it all started, the place where our heroes are given their Miraculous. The only thing is Fu never gave out a third Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff is gonna be skipped since, if you've seen the episode, you should know how it goes.

Javier was a guy who was just tired, not physically but of the antics, he goes through. He moved from Arizona to Paris because his mom had gotten a job there a few years back. But as tired as he was school didn't let anyone rest. He quickly got dressed and got ready to leave after breakfast, even though he doesn't usually eat breakfast.

"How was your sleep honey?" His mom had asked. "Good, I dreamed that school was demolished by some big rock creature," Javier replied. His dreams were always weird, he usually recalls having a dream and then having it happen in real life a while later. "Well, that's probably because you don't want to go to school." His mom suggested. Javi silently agreed. "So when are we getting me a bag?" Javi asked since, when he had transferred schools, he left his schoolbag in the classroom the day he left, and when they tried to get it back someone had already taken it. "We'll have to go shopping after school today, now hurry up the walk is 15 minutes and school starts in 20." He bid his mother goodbye and started walking.

Atop the buildings of Paris, a backpack with four spider-like legs tied up in chains, rusted and broken enough for it to move, was roaming as if searching for a vessel to contain its power to fight against an evil forming.

As Javier approached the school he checked his youtube account, he wants to make it a career, he just wants to make people happy despite what some comments say about him. When he looked up he saw an elder man about to be run over. He tried to dash through the crowd to help but couldn't make it. He was relieved when he saw a girl dash up and save him. The light had turned green and he made his way across not wanting to get involved since someone had taken care of it, he had a list of mottos and one of them applied to this situation, 'Look Up and Shut Up'. What that meant to him was to not get involved in stuff since it'll make matters worse. He felt bad he wasn't able to help the man, but it was okay in the end.

The backpack sitting atop the school saw a teenager who looked remorseful that he hadn't helped or even talked to the man he left with the girl. It was curious about him so it decided to follow him.

Javier wasn't the type to be first to everything, so he waited to enter his classroom after a few people entered, before he went in. He did talk to them though, the girl who helped the elder was named Marinette, he was able to tell her he tried to help but couldn't. She reassured him it was okay and the thought is what mattered. She also told him to worry about a girl named Chloe.

Well, Javier soon found out who she was, she started throwing insult after insult at him and another new student named Alya, she had made her and Marinette move seats, Javi was especially peeved when the teacher didn't do anything. When Chloe looked at him and saw he wasn't fazed at all by what she was saying she targeted him more. "Hey, you're new here right?" Chloe had asked him. "Yeah, why?" Javi put on his best poker face he could. "Well let's get one thing straight, I'm the QUEEN around here, so you better respect me!!" Chloe boasted. Javi could already tell he would get even more tired this year. "And why should I?" Javi questioned. "Because my daddy's the mayor and he could easily have you banned from the city," Chloe stated matter of factly. "Yeah, great for you." Javi knew how to deal with people like this. She started to get annoyed at this kid, not only did his hair look like a mop but he was back talking to her. "Listen Claire, or whatever your name was, I've seen your type of people before, the type that picks on people for the heck of it, so the way I see it, I leave you alone and you leave me alone." Javi held out his hand as if proposing a deal. "Whatever, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," Chloe said as she walked off. Javi was proud of the way he told her off like that, he only hopes that Marinette could learn to do that eventually.

Through the windows the backpack saw the cold stare the boy gave the blonde, it was growing affection towards him.

Javier tried to get out as soon as possible as the bigger dude, whose name was Ivan, started to get mad, he's had his issues with anger so he wanted to get away as soon as possible. He was walking by the library when he saw on the screen, the rock creature from his dream. He had forgotten about it since he knew rock creatures didn't exist but there it was on the screen.

The backpack saw the Akuma and then saw the boy running home, it had decided then and there, he was the one, it was confident that he could control the power.

When Javier got home he walked past his mom and brother, who were watching the news, to his room and started to stress. "Okay this is fine, just make a video and forge-" He cut himself off when he saw a backpack tied in rusted and broken chains on his gaming chair. "Did mom get me this?" Javi thought out loud. It started to twitch the closer he got to it. He knew he shouldn't touch it but, it was like he was drawn to it. When he touched it he was thrown back and the backpack levitated and started to spin. "Well, this is the worst idea I've ever had." He remarked. As it started to spin faster the chains flew off and disappeared. While it was spinning it was glowing but then it stopped. Javi looked again but the chained backpack, that was black with red accents, had inverted colors, and the spider design on the bottom pouch was gone. "What the-" "Hello there." As Javi was talking he was interrupted. He looked up and saw a... Spider? "Okay, I must still be dreaming," Javi stated as the spider continued. "Oh, I assure you, Javier, you're not dreaming." He was confused about how this creature knew his name. "So three questions, who are you, what are you, and why are you here?" Javi wanted to know more since the spider didn't seem hostile. "Well, I'm Byte, a Kwami. And I am here because my Miraculous has sensed that a grave danger has emerged." As Byte said this he just made Javi even more confused. "Wait, wait, wait, what danger has emerged other than mister rock man?" Javi didn't remember any other creature from his dream. "Well, 'Mr. Rock Man' is an Akuma from the Butterfly Miraculous." Byte had explained. Javi was starting to get a headache. (Skipping the explanation of what a Miraculous is.)

Javier was sitting down and listening to Byte explaining to him the properties of his Miraculous. "So the Miraculous of the Spider is what is considered an 'Unstable Miraculous'." Byte continued. "So what does that mean?" When Javi asked this Byte started to grow nervous, "What it means is that whoever uses it is in danger of going insane." Byte said rather shamefully. "WHAT!?" Javi was shocked. Was this Kwami sending him on a suicide mission!? "Don't freak out please, but my Miraculous has been searching for a host that can control the power it gives. It has to be cautious since the amount of power it has is the cause of the issue. The only ones who can use it, in theory, are people who've gone through dark times and have not gone mad because of it." Byte explained. Javi just wanted to sleep, but he let Byte continue. "So my Miraculous believes you can control it." Javi was concerned, would he go insane like the others or would he be able to control it. "Well only one way to find out, let's do it." Javi was reluctant but if Paris needs a hero, he might as well make sure people are safe and happy. Byte looked overjoyed. "Oh thank you, I believe you'll be a great Rea- uh, Spider!!!" Javi didn't notice Byte's slip up. "So what do I do?" Javi asked. "Well you have two powers but we will start with the primary one, it's called-" Byte didn't have time to finish since the news was showing Alya chasing Stoneheart. "I'll have to explain after this Akuma, the suit will give you spider legs to travel with that can also be detached and used as scythes, you'll also be able to shoot webs to swing with, just say 'Byte, weave the web!'" Javi was somehow able to take in the quick words from Byte and said the words. "Alright, Byte, weave the web!"

Byte traveled into the pack and transformed Javier, He took a quick look at his suit. The base was black with red lines on his knees and elbows giving the illusion of having long gloves and boots with a 'v' going on his chest that went up to his shoulders that stopped as it got to the backpack. Another line appeared on his waist to look like a belt. On those sections, the spider legs rested. He had webbed hands and feet with what seemed to be guards on the back of his hands and knuckles as well as the bottom of his feet. On the guards on the back of his hands, the spider emblem was there, it was split into 5 sections, the body, and the other four were two legs put together for each. His eyes had turned blood red with three dots underneath both his eyes. "This is so cool. I'm basically a mix of Batman and Spiderman." He went out onto his terrace. "So how do I use these spider legs?" Suddenly the legs came off the red outlines and he had full control. "Well, that was easy." He jumped off with the legs and swung from building to building. He made a mental note that the spider legs seemed to replenish the webs he used. He decided to test if he could stick to walls, he could, interestingly, doing that didn't take up any of his webs.

As Javier was living his childhood dream he saw two other heroes, Byte did mention he knew he wouldn't be working alone. They seemed to be stuck, so he decided to land and make himself known. "Looks like you two are getting along nicely." Javi quipped. The one in black looked confused, "Wait, my Kwami said I'd only have one partner." The one in red looked just as confused. Javi decided to clarify, "Well my Kwami knew there was some danger and thought you guys would need some extra hands, or eight." Javi explained. While the two got down, they started sharing names. The one in black started, "I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you two?" Javi had to think, "Well, something based off a spider is too cliche, hm... how about... Fear Factor." Cat looked concerned, "Fear Factor seems kinda villainy, but your name your choice, what about you Red?" Cat had asked the other hero. "I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh..." While she was trying to answer her yo-yo had hit Cat in the head, Fear had to keep in a laugh. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy." She had answered. Her personality felt familiar to Fear. "No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." Cat reassured. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "Well, let's go be heroes." Fear had said before swinging away leaving Cat and Red, as Cat had dubbed her, behind.

When Cat Noir jumped in to fight the creature Fear Factor followed slowly after "Ya guys got room for one spider?" He quipped to the rock creature. A purple butterfly appeared around the creature's face. "Stoneheart it seems that a third miraculous was drawn out of hiding, and I've never seen it before, even in my grimoire, so bring it to me!" Hawk Moth told Stoneheart. "Yes, Hawk Moth" Stoneheart replied. Fear took in the name the creature said, "You talking to yourself buddy, eh whatever just hand us your power source and all will be good." Fear quipped once more. Stoneheart looked amused, "I'd like to see you try Eensie Weenie."

Stoneheart threw a net at Alya that Fear Factor was able to swing away. Alya said something to Red to bring her into the fight. "Well thanks for joining, but I've noticed every time we hit him he gets bigger any ideas?" Fear had told Red and Cat Noir. "Well, I think it's time to use our powers, Cataclysm!" Cat stated. A black aura appeared on his hand. "Apparently I destroy whatever I touch." Cat explained as Fear thought of how that could help, "How is that going to help?" He asked. Cat went to touch the net. "No, don't do that!" Red had shouted, but Cat didn't listen, so then he got cocky, "Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!" Cat had boasted. Red had called for Cat but he didn't listen. He had touched the creature again but nothing happened. "Oh, he's fucked." Fear had realized what happened. "Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." Cat said as he was punched back to the two, Red had explained that now he only had five minutes until he turned back. "You got anything Fear?" Red had asked him. "Uh, my Kwami didn't have time to explain." Fear answered. With only Red's power left she called it, and received a suit. "Yup, we're fucked." Fear had said. "My Kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the Akuma is hiding." Red had said. Fear noticed something. "Uh, why is his right hand always closed?" "It must be in his hand, now how do we get it out?" Red said, but then she tied up Fear and Cat's feet. "Don't resist. Trust me." Red had told them as she swung them at Stoneheart. They both simultaneously yelled. "This girl's crazy!" She then threw herself at him and got caught, but Stoneheart also dropped a purple rock. Red then told Alya to turn on the water and she was released. Red broke the rock and a butterfly flew out and the Stoneheart reverted to Ivan. He was confused about where he was. Alya then congratulated Red, "We all did it." Red had said. They did a fist bump while saying, "Pound it!". "Well I'll leave, I still need to figure out what my power is." Fear had said. "Same here I'm about to time out, and I guess I can't let the cat out of the bag." Cat had said.

Fear Factor got home and removed the backpack, transforming him. "You did great Javier," Byte told him. "Thanks, Byte," Javi said. "Now, although you didn't use your power, I would like something to eat. Do you have anything sour and sweet?" Byte asked Javi. He looked to a bag in the corner, "I have a lot of Lemonheads, I buy a five-pound bag when I run out, here ya go friend." When Javi said that Byte looked a little bummed, "It's weird I've never had someone call me a friend before." Byte lamented. Javi was sympathetic to the spider, "Well I'll be your first." Javi told Byte. "Thank you, Ja- my friend." Byte said. The moment was ruined by the news on his monitor saying that people were being turned into replicas of Stoneheart. "Uhh, Byte, what's happening?" Javi had asked the Kwami. "Did the Ladybug capture the Akuma?" Byte had asked Javi. He remembered that they let it fly away. "No, crap, what happens now," Javi asked. "Well, the Akuma can multiply that's why it's key that the Ladybug purifies it, for now, we wait and see what happens, if the main one comes back it will control them, if that happens we'll have to purify the main one's Akuma." Byte told Javi. He didn't exactly like waiting games, but that's what they have to do now.

In a building, a window closes with evil laughter being heard.


	2. Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being told his powers Javier thinks that the job will be smooth sailing, but we all know of another spider with bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to skip Byte explaining his power since I want it to be a surprise for a later update.

Javier was still recovering from the shock of having messed up on the first day, and the explanation of his power from Byte. "Well, that's... interesting." Javi had said. Byte was remorseful. "I'm sorry for not telling you my friend, I was afraid you wouldn't step up to the job." Byte said. Even after that revelation, Javi still wanted to help Cat Noir and the bug. "Lets put it this way, I'll only use it if it's necessary." Javi had told Byte. "Thank you for being understanding my friend." He was getting ready for school as Byte explained the power. "Alright hide in my pocket bud." Javi had told Byte. Byte flew into the pocket as Javi went downstairs, he heard a bit of the news on the way out. "Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor, to save us all. Our lives depend on them." He heard the reporter say. 'So Red's name is Ladybug, kinda cliche but at least I have an appropriate name for her now.' Javi thought on his way out.

When Javier arrived he saw Ivan running into the locker room, Javi was pushed aside as Chloe ran up to a blonde dude. A while later Javi was walking in the class, with Chloe and the blonde coming in after. "This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!" Chloe told 'Adrikens'. 'Adrikens' had to be a nickname, it would be stupid if his name was that. When the blonde sat down he tried talking to Nino, who Javi met the day before, it didn't seem like Nino was giving the blonde the type of day. But then the blonde shouted at Chloe and Sabrina. "Hey! What's that all about?" They had put gum on Marinette's seat. "The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all." Chloe had told him. Javi decided to take a nap while he was waiting for class to start, it was one way for him to ignore everyone's bullcrap.

Max had woken him up just before the teacher came in and started roll call. "Agreste, Adrien?" She called. 'Adrien Agreste, that must be the new guy's name.' Javi had thought. He always stayed quiet and just took in the information that was handed to him. "Present!" Javi was startled by Adrien's reaction, he assumed he's never been to an actual school before. "Bruel, Ivan?" Ms. Bustier went on. "PRESENT! Mylene?" Stoneheart had burst into the room looking for Mylene. "Shit, rock man is back," Javi said to himself. He waited until everyone left. "Well, my friend looks like we have a second shot." Byte had said while coming out his pocket. "Let's do it right this time, Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor swung over to the front of the school and saw Cat Noir hit Stoneheart again, causing him to grow. "Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" Stoneheart said as he brought the other Stonehearts to him. "How about we test how good you guys work together?" Fear said as he leaped off the building and webbed onto one of the Stonehearts and started swinging around them causing them to miss him and get tangled in his webs. Fear then swung around all of them and tied them together. "You guys should coordinate more." Fear quipped. "Nice job Fear." Cat congratulated him. But then all the Stonehearts collaterally broke out of the webs. "Ladybug, some help would be appreciated." Fear had said to the air. One of the rock soldiers knocked over a car and was about to hit Alya. "Cat, the girl!" Fear had shouted to him. Cat had tossed his stick and saved Alya, but she was stuck underneath the car. Ladybug finally decided to show up, she had caught Cat and hung him upside down. "M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?" Cat had told Ladybug "Could you two stop flirting, 'cause we got more company." Fear had said to them both. "We gotta get out of here!" Ladybug said as she swung away. Fear and Cat followed Ladybug, "So we're just gonna leave them there?" Fear had asked Ladybug. "Yeah. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!" Ladybug had pointed to Stoneheart who was surrounded by police on the Eiffel Tower.

They saw Stoneheart on the Eiffel Tower, the mayor was talking to him. "I demand my daughter's safe return!" The mayor commanded Stoneheart. "You know what? You're welcome to her!" Stoneheart threw Chloe to her father, and as much as Fear Factor hated Chloe, he knew it was right to save her, but Ladybug beat him to it. "I didn't promise." Chloe had said in Ladybug's arms. "Did blood rush to her head or somethin'?" Fear had sarcastically asked. Fear had heard the cop say they're going to attack. "Hold up there man, I know you're a cop but you don't understand what this is, you'll end up making it worse." Fear had told what he assumed was the chief. "Step down red eyes, with your name being 'Fear Factor' how do we know you didn't sabotage the other two, and even Ladybug didn't mess up the first time." When the cop said that Fear saw that Ladybug looked defeated. "…He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's Akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…" Ladybug said sadly. Fear felt bad for her, he wanted to give her words of encouragement, but couldn't find the words, but Cat Noir had the perfect ones. "No. He's wrong because, without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?" Cat had told her. Ladybug had agreed. "Uh, Stoneheart's not looking too good guys." Fear had said as Stoneheart had spat up a swarm of butterflies. "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth." Fear recognized the name the face had said. "That's the name that Stoneheart said when that light mask showed up on him." Fear had told the others. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, Fear Factor, give me the ladybug earrings, the cat ring now, and that spider backpack. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!" Hawk Moth had told them. As Fear was about to say something, Ladybug had beat him to it. "Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" Everyone watched Ladybug jump up and capture the Akumas, then turn around to make an announcement. "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" Ladybug had released all the purified butterflies. "Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl." Cat had said. "Oh my god, you're gonna flirt with her every Akuma aren't you?" Fear asked Cat, who answered, "Definitely." Stoneheart had another butterfly mask show up on him. "You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" Stoneheart had said. "So we can't hit him, but at least we know where his Akuma is." Fear said, trying to lighten the mood.

They had gone up the tower and were assessing the situation. "So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet." Ladybug had told Fear Factor and Cat Noir. "Well, that's a weird conclusion but I'm just gonna trust you." Fear stated. "Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out." Cat had said. They went to the top. "So what's the plan Ladybug." Fear had asked her. "We use our powers." Ladybug called her Lucky Charm and was given a parachute. "Well Fear what do you have?" Ladybug asked him. "Uh, it wouldn't be useful here." Fear knew his power could be more dangerous than Ladybug's or Cat's so he decided not to use it. Fear saw Cat be thrown by and went to help him. "Just find out what to do Bugsy." Fear had told Ladybug. She pulls Stoneheart's hand to himself making him and Mylene kiss, causing him to let her go. Fear webbed the paper Stoneheart was holding and swung it to Ladybug. She released the Akuma and caught it. "Fear, Cat save Ivan!" Ladybug had told them. Fear swung down and grabbed Ivan and swung back up while Cat used his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower and Fear landed on Cat's staff with him.

They came back down as Ladybug used her cure to restore everything. "What is all this?" Cat Noir had asked. "It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… miraculous!" Ladybug said. They left Ivan and Mylene to talk. "Well, those two are cute." Fear Factor had said. "Just like me and you LB." Cat had said to her. "Uh oh. Do you see that? Time to split. See you soon, you two." Ladybug told them. "See you guys later." Fear had said. They all made their leave. Fear knew he shouldn't do what he was thinking, but what kind of hero can't protect their friends in and out of costume. 

Fear Factor silently followed Cat Noir back to his house and saw him detransform into Adrien. "Well, it seems like I got to get to know him at school now." Fear told himself. He then quickly followed Ladybug, she went further than Cat did. Fear saw her land on a balcony and saw her detransform into Marinette. Fear then went home.

At school the next day Javier saw Marinette move her and Alya to the seats behind Adrien and Nino. Javi was especially proud when Mari told Chloe off.

Javier decided to get home faster by turning into Fear Factor but stopped when he saw Marinette take an umbrella from Adrien and started to stutter. "Oh no, there's a love square now." Fear had said to himself. He heard two voices from under an umbrella. "Excellent choice, Master." The first voice said. "Those two are made for each other!" The second voice agreed. Fear concluded that this was the man who gave Mari and Adrien their Miraculous, so he decided to make himself known. "They sure are." Fear added to their discussion. "You're the Spider." The elder said. Fear noticed this was the same man from the other day. "Yeah, Byte, take down the web." He jumped down. "I'm Javier Parra" He introduced himself. The man and Kwami looked suspicious. "I'm Wang Fu, but you may call me Master Fu." Fu had told Javi. Byte decided to reintroduce himself. "Hello, Protection." Byte said nervously, he usually referred the other Kwami's by the concept for their power since he wasn't well-liked by them. "Byte." Wayzz's voice had a tinge of grudge. "Please don't be mad Protection, I didn't have any control of who my Miraculous chose, and even then it wasn't up to me if the user went insane." Byte had told to Fu and Wayzz. "I say that you have proven that both of you are capable of being a hero, Javier as long as you can control the Unstable Miraculous' power, I shall let you keep it, after all, they'll need more help if Hawk Moth gets stronger, they'll need all the help they can get." Fu had told the pair. "Thank you, Master, I'll make sure they and the city are protected," Javi said. He could tell he would be very tired after this was all over.


	3. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier was bored, so an Akuma showed up, not the best way to entertain himself, but he had to do his job, besides, watching Ladybug and Cat Noir be oblivious is all the drama he needs.

Javier was just finishing recording a video when he felt his phone vibrate, he had downloaded a news app which he had filtered to only give him Akuma alerts. He had seen a poorly recorded video of the Akuma blowing the crowd away. "Well, time to help the oblivious couple with this one. Byte, weave the web!"

As Fear Factor was swinging he saw a blur of black flying through the air, he was able to make a web to catch Cat Noir on the way down. "Let me guess, you went up against them and immediately got your ass handed to you." As Fear was ridiculing Cat, Ladybug showed up. "Ignoring your comment Fear, I'm sure I would've landed on my feet." Just as Cat finished, Stormy Weather showed up. She blew the heroes away and, while Fear was able to land on a streetlight, the others landed on top of each other. Cat hadn't learned his lesson and gotten his ass handed to him once more while getting Fear and Ladybug flown back in the crossfire. "Got ya!" Fear had the webs on his feet stick to a street light and used the webs on his hands to catch the bug and cat. Once the wind stopped Cat wanted another helping of ass-whooping, "Not again! Ladybug you got a plan?" Fear stopped Cat and asked Ladybug. "Just follow my lead." Ladybug said. While Cat and Ladybug ran up the walls ('Excuse me, I'm the spider here.' Fear thought.), Fear swung up to Stormy but they had been blown away. Once they landed they had to dodge cars and then once a bus started to head towards them Fear had used the spider legs to fling the bus away.

While the trio was running through the streets they were making a few guesses as to why she was Akumatized when a screen had turned on. "Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!" Stormy Weather said on the broadcast. "Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." Cat Noir had joked. Fear Factor mentally laughed and cringed at the irony of Marinette's crush saying that in front of her. "Why do I help you two, at least now we know where she is." Fear said.

When they were heading into the KIDZ+ Studio they noticed that Aurore was Stormy Weather, with the Akuma being in her parasol. When they went into the recording room they found it was a recording while Stormy took out the lights, Fear Factor and Cat Noir were the only ones who could see in the dark. "The girl's getting away, Cat grab Ladybug, Ladybug don't object, trust us." Fear had ordered.

While they were heading up the staircase, Fear Factor was deflecting the objects being thrown so the others can run up safely. When they had gotten to the roof Ladybug and Cat Noir had an awkward moment, then Ladybug had summoned a bath towel with her Lucky Charm. "Hope you got a good plan with that." Fear told Ladybug. While Cat was protecting them from the hail, Ladybug told him to destroy the sign. Stormy attacks Cat with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall, its aim toward Stormy. She blasts a hole in it and Fear ties a web from Stormy's leg to Ladybug's. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat catches it, tossing it to Ladybug. Ladybug then continues to purify the Akuma and use her cure. They do their signature fist bump as everything is over and done with.

When Javier got home he started to edit his video. "So with how much you tell me you're tired all the time, you're not going to take a nap after a successful mission, my friend. " Byte asked his friend. "Correction, I'm tired of how people can be annoying sometimes and how I have to deal with it in silence, also how some will be the worst to me and others even though I've done nothing or say anything to them," Javi told the Kwami. Byte just continued to make a web hammock while Javi just fell asleep mid editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, the whole part with the sign and vent with the Lucky Charm, I copied and pasted that from the transcript. I'm a first time writer, cut me some slack.


	4. The Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school crushes, its something Javier never liked to deal with, but when an Akuma shows up and has a crush on Marinette and he and Cat Noir have to deal with him alone, let's just say he's completely done with, entertained by, and dumbfounded by everyone all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a day late? Yes. Am I a lazy sack of shit? Yes. Do I have an explanation? No.

Javier was staring into the void when he was pulled back to reality by Ms. Mendeleiev screaming at Nathaniel about his art. Nath was told to leave to the office when he tripped on a bag and his sketchbook was grabbed by Chloe. She had exposed his crush on Marinette. At that point, Javi had gone back to staring into the void. He had dealt with crushes before, he had grown tired of the drama that could be involved, he still had hope for the future, but for now, he'll wait for the right one, and let others learn the hard way.

When they were assigned groups to their presentation Javier was added to Adrien's group since he was an extra in the class. Unfortunately for Marinette, she was paired with Chloe and Sabrina.

After that, Javier went to study in the library with Adrien when an inanimate hairdryer came into existence and started chasing Chloe around like a looney toon. Adrien made some BS excuse to leave and transform while Javi just hid in a supply closet. "Before you even ask my friend, we cannot just leave her for the Akuma." Byte told Javi. "Alright Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor was able to web up the hairdryer and now the trio was at Chloe's room. "So this guy is targeting you, Chloe, care to explain why you think that is?" Fear asked the girl. "No. Everyone adores me." Chloe answered smugly. Ladybug said something sarcastically and Chloe went on to be the worst fangirl imaginable. "Looks like somebody's got a fan!" Cat Noir told Ladybug. "You are bad at reading people's emotions Cat." Fear told him. As he was saying this Ladybug saw Nathaniel's drawing vandalized by Chloe. "Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!" Ladybug told the pair. Fear was fine with this, but since he knew Cat was Adrien, Fear knew that he was going to stay and protect her. "I guess I'll stay with ya Cat." Fear told him as Ladybug swung away.

After a while, Fear Factor was staring into the void again, when Chloe pulled him out of it with a question. "Hey! Spider guy, Are you any good at particle physics?" She asked him innocently. "Two things, my name is Fear Factor and I'm not doing for your fucking work." He told Chloe angrily. Unfortunately, Cat Noir wasn't that smart. While Cat was doing Chloe's work they got a call. Fear brought the tip of a spider leg to his ear like a phone while Cat used his baton. "So a little bug decided to come back to the web." Fear said with light anger to Ladybug. "I'm sorry, that wasn't cool. But you can leave Chloe. I need you both to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Cute, isn't she?" Ladybug told them. Fear used his four spider legs to make a web screen to see the image of Marinette. "The Evillustrator is in love with her and promised not to harm Chloe as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party." Ladybug continued. "So we're the 'hitmen' for this birthday." Fear had said. Cat knocked out the important question of where Ladybug would be, she made the excuse of going on a secret mission. "We'll take care of it," Fear ended the call. "So Chloe you're safe so we gonna head out, have fun with your presentation." Fear and Cat left while Chloe was whining about her work.

They had shown up at Marinette's house as Sabrina was leaving. "Well, that girl was real catty." Fear Factor said as the pair landed. "Haha, very funny Fear," Cat Noir told him sarcastically. Since Fear knew that their superhero identities never met Mari they made introductions. "Well the puss in boots right next to me is Cat Noir and I'm Fear Factor." He told Mari. "Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?" She asked. Fear knew that Mari knew what was going on, but he had to play the clueless game, but Cat got to it before him. "Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with us." Cat said while doing various poses turned away from Mari. The whole time she was mocking him, Fear had to stifle his laughs. "But to beat him we might need help, so are you willing to help a spider and cat." Fear asked Mari. She continued to play the role of a clueless civilian. "What about Ladybug? Aren't you all a trio?" She asked. "Well, she had some bug stuff to do so you could be our replacement for today." Fear told her. "Me, Cat Noir and Fear Factor? Fighting crime together? Amazing! What do I do?" She said like a fangirl. "Just get that drawing pencil away from him, little lady. We'll take care of the rest." Cat told her as he and Fear left. That conversation, above anything else, was the weirdest thing in the day for Fear.

When Fear Factor and Cat Noir saw the boat going by they leaped onto it. They were creeping up on Evillustrator but he had noticed them. "Cover blown, go for him!" Fear had said. Marinette had run off with his pencil while Fear and Cat took battle positions. Evillustrator went on with some spiel, and then knocked Cat's staff to hit his pencil in the air. Fear tried to grab the pencil with a web but Evillustrator was faster. He had trapped them all in a box. "And I'm taking back my promise! Chloe's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget!" He had erased a part of the boat and left them to sink. "Ok, that plan went to shit, Cat any ideas to get out of here?" Fear asked his teammate. Mari did as she suggested that Cat used his staff to extend the box off of them. Once they landed they made quick goodbyes and went to go for the Evillustrator.

Fear Factor and Cat Noir had gotten to the hotel right after Ladybug. "Well, that mission was short, what was it about?" Fear asked her. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Ladybug answered. "In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!" Evillustrator said. Fear was done. "Blah, blah, spiel upon spiel, honestly I couldn't care less about her but you're the baddie, we're the heroes and only one side is winning so let's just finish this already." He said, clearly annoyed. The Evillustrator had fired boxing gloves at them, while Cat got hit, Fear grabbed it with his spider legs, and stopped the momentum. When he looked back up a buzzsaw was coming towards him and Chloe so he swung it into the wall with his webs. Fear noticed that Evillustrator can't draw in the dark. "Cat hit the lights!" Fear told him. Cat had called his Cataclysm but Evillustrator erased the light so he hit the wall. Evillustator put a ball and chain on Cat's leg and erased the floor. Ladybug was able to avoid it while Fear had his spider legs grip the walls and ceiling. Before Evillustrator went for Cat, Fear had tackled him but wasn't able to get the pencil. "Those legs of yours are getting annoying." Evillustrator had erased Fear's legs and drew chains connecting him to the walls. Before he got the backpack from him a butterfly showed up on his face and he went to go for Cat before him. "LB would be a good time for that charm!" Fear told her. She had used her Lucky Charm and was granted a rubber ball. Somehow she had hit every light in the room with it and left Evillustrator defenseless. With his night vision and webs, Fear had grabbed the pencil and broke it so that Ladybug could purify the Akuma. After he broke it he and Cat were released as Ladybug had purified the Akuma and used the cure. Before they left they had done their signature fist bump.

At school the next day Javier was chatting with Byte while waiting for Adrien. "So my friend, that was quite the adventure." Byte said. Javi had his phone to his ear to look like he was on the phone. "I'm just glad it's over, he erased Lefty, Righty, Backy, and Backy Jr. from existence," Javi told to his Kwami. "You named the legs..." Byte said, amused. "Well, they're somewhat sentient, I can't always manage eight appendages at the same time, so I thought they deserved names," Javi answered. Byte just was proud that he had a friend who cared about him and the Miraculous he was made for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a question, I have an idea to make a one-shot collection set in this universe, would you guys like that and if you do put suggestions in the comments.


	5. Lady Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alya believes that Chloe is Ladybug. Javier has never heard such bullcrap before, but of course, Chloe had done something to get her akumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, a week late, sue me (please don't).

After having dealt with an Akuma, Fear Factor was on his way home since school was over. When he landed and transformed Byte started to question him. "Shouldn't you head back to the school and get the work you missed out on my friend?" "Yeah, but Nino helps me with stuff I miss out on," Javier told the Kwami. Byte was happy as long as he was getting his work done.

Javier was just walking up the steps of the school the next day when he overheard Nino and Alya talking about something and he decided to join in the conversation. "I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!" Alya told Nino. "Who's Ladybug?" Javi asked walking up to them. "Alya thinks that Chloe is Ladybug," Nino told him. "Chloe? You think out of all people that she is Ladybug." Javi asked Alya. He was internally laughing so hard since he knew that LB was Marinette, but he couldn't share that. "Well, have fun with your search, but all I can say is you're on the wrong path," Javi told them. He let Alya believe LB was anyone as long as it wasn't Mari.

Javier was sitting in class when Marinette had snuck in and had gotten herself sent to the principal's office when the projector had started broadcasting a video of an Akuma. Javi could tell from her mannerisms and looks that it was Alya. When the class had started to evacuate he quickly hid under the desk to transform. "Should we worry that they didn't check under the desks to see if anyone stayed," Byte asked him. "Nah, don't worry about it. Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor landed next to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who were on a building near the Grand Paris, as they were talking. "So let me guess, Cat actually thought Chloe was you Ladybug, didn't we see you with her during Evillustrator?" Fear asked the bug. "Yeah, besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan." She responded. For a while, they just sat there waiting for Lady Wifi to show up. Fear was occupying himself by making a cat's cradle of webs when Ladybug said that Wifi had shown up. They had entered the room as Wifi had taken the mask off of Chloe. "Who are you?" Wifi asked the group. "Oh, just the heroes of Paris, I just gotta say did you actually think little Ms. Spoiled here was the selfless Ladybug." As Fear finished with his remark Wifi had released Chloe. "So Alya, we could do this easy where we just take your Akuma, or we could do this the hard way where we have to fight." Fear had told her. "I'll take the hard way, besides I still want to know what **your** power is little spider, so Ladybug and Fear Factor let's find out what secrets you're hiding!" Wifi said as she started attacking them. The trio had run to the stairs and started to run down. "So I'm assuming we're running down the stairs so she doesn't have a wifi connection and not so we can corner ourselves." Fear had said. "Exactly Fear Factor." Ladybug responded. When they got to the bottom they prepared themselves. "So, what do you do when you're not heroes?" Cat had asked Fear and LB. "Not much, just play games." Fear technically wasn't lying, that's what he does on his YouTube in his civilian life. "Can't you two see we're a little bit busy right now?" Ladybug said annoyed. "Well can you see she went back into the hotel?" Fear said as he heard a door open. They ran back up, but most of the doors were locked, they eventually got to one that wasn't. "Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!" When they had gone into the room there were only phones on the tables. "A lot of people are being irresponsible to leave their phones here." After Fear had said that, Wifi teleported through a phone and started attacking them. "How now, brown cow? I thought it was you guys she was after!" Cat had said. As Ladybug had grabbed Wifi with her yo-yo, Wifi had started moving positions through the phones. "Hey you only paid for one phone plan, it's fine it's a simple fix." Fear quipped as he started smashing the phones with the spider legs causing Wifi to flee into the kitchen. As Ladybug went in after Wifi, she locked the door. "Dammit, she locked the doors, follow me Cat, there should be a service elevator shaft I can get us through." Fear had told him. When they got to the service elevator Fear ripped out the elevator and handed a web to Cat and started to crawl up the elevator. While they were in the elevator shaft they made a plan. "You save Ladybug, I'm going after the internet pole." Fear told Cat, who responded, "Got it."

As Fear Factor got up the roof he saw Lady Wifi broadcasting Ladybug with Cat Noir in her lap, he had been locked up in the freezer. "So I heard you wanted an interview, well I'll ask the first question, where is the internet pole?" Fear said making himself known. "Look who decided to show up everyone the one and only Fear Factor, co-hero of Paris! Or is that what he wants you to think, he hasn't shown us his power and out of all of them he looks the most diabolical." Wifi had said to the camera icon. At this point, Fear wanted to be done with it. "You know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, just 'cause I got red eyes and a black suit with red accents doesn't make me a bad guy and if you want to know my power, well it's definitely not pretty, but this is boring so how 'bout we just fight now?" Fear said that he had grabbed Wifi with webs and threw her across the roof. Fear saw Cat sneaking over to the antenna so he kept fighting Wifi. "Hey by the way you ever hear of a small thing called a distraction." As Wifi heard Fear's comment she turned to see Cat Cataclysming the wifi pole, "Nooooo!" As she was lamenting Fear had snatched the phone and broke it as Ladybug had shown up, she purified the Akuma and used the cure. "Pound it!" The heroes said. "Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Fear Factor too! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!" As Alya finished they heard Ladybug's earrings beep. "You two leave, I'll deal with her." Fear had told the duo. As they left Alya decided to interview Fear Factor for the first time.

Javier was just laying in his bed after posting another video. "Y'know Byte, there are only a few things I hate about the internet, but drama about identities is something I never thought would be on that list," Javi told his Kwami. "Well my friend, it would make sense for it to be on your list know that you're a hero yourself." The Kwami told Javi. "I'm just glad that no one knows mine," Javi said as he fell asleep.


	6. Princess Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a regular day when Javier saw Marinette's Kwami fall out her bag and be taken by Chloe, and while he's trying to get it back an Akuma shows up. Not to mention he's tired as frick the whole time.

Fear Factor landed in an alley and transformed after dealing with an Akuma. "Well, I'm losing most of the school day today," Javier said as he was walking to school. "Yes my friend, you would have lost more of the day if I had gotten sick, I don't think the others were as lucky though." As Byte said that Javi got curious. Byte quickly picked up on this. "What I mean is, Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Kwami might've gotten sick, Kwami's attached to Unstable Miraculous' have a better immune system than ones attached to traditional Miraculous." Byte had explained to Javi. "Well, I guess I'm not going to get into as much trouble than Mari or Adrien for being late, I'm sure they would make sure their Kwami's are healthy," Javi said as he went up the steps to the school.

Javier was standing with Nino when Adrien ran up to them. "Dude, you two are always late," Nino said to the two. "Well, I have a condition of 'excessive laziness' and I slept in most of the day, besides I recorded a two-hour video yesterday, I needed the rest." Javi had told them why he was late, and he wasn't lying, he had recorded a video until 2 am yesterday, and he was **very** tired. After he had said that Marinette had tripped onto Adrien, and Javi noticed something small and red fly out of her purse. When he saw it it looked like Byte, so he had assumed it was Mari's Kwami. As Javi was going to pick it up Chloe had noticed it at her feet. As she was devising a plan to woo the Prince, who Javi had heard was coming to Paris from Rose, said Rose went up to Chloe asking her to give a letter for the Prince. Chloe's response was ripping up her letter. Javi had a lot on his plate, he had to help Mari get her Kwami back, without compromising his identity and not letting her know that he knows, and now he has to hope Rose doesn't get Akumatised.

Javier had transformed to get to the Le Grand Paris Hotel faster and get Marinette's Kwami back. But when he landed on the building he saw a new Akuma spray perfume on the doorman. As the perfume cleared the doorman seemed to be under her control. "You've got to be kidding me." Fear Factor was mad and very tired. "Damn Hawk Moth, damn Chloe, damn Mari's clumsiness, and Cat you better be getting here real fucking quick!" As Fear had finished shouting Cat Noir showed up behind him. Thankfully he didn't seem to hear the part about Mari. "Well someone's grumpy, let's deal with the Akuma then you could have a nap or somethin'." As Cat said that Fear just nodded and swung through a window. "Listen, perfume girl, I'm not in the mood for this, I have many problems to deal with, so just give me the item so I can FREAKING SLEEP!" When Fear said this he only made her mad. "That's no way to talk to Princess Fragrance!" She had fired perfume at Fear. He had put his hand up to his mouth which caused the webs on his hand to turn into a mask over his nose and mouth allowing him to not be affected. As Fragrance was saying, "Hey, no fair!" Cat had hit her into the kitchen which Fear closed the door off with webs. Cat had evacuated everyone to the street and got them to a car. "You guys take the car, I'll follow behind." Fear told them. As they rode away he swung behind them.

As Fear Factor was swinging and almost falling asleep in mid-air with each swing, Princess Fragrance had flown past him landing on the car, and had shot everyone inside, including Cat Noir, with her perfume causing the car to crash. When they got out of the car and left Fear thought that Marinette's Kwami could be in the car. "Come on, please be in here," As he finished his pleading he heard a sneeze. He saw on the ground the poor Kwami shaking. "It's okay you're safe." As Fear told the Kwami this, he heard someone say, "Fear Factor?" He turned to see Mari there with a motorcycle helmet. "You found my uh... Rare hairless flying cat from the Kingdom of Achu." Fear started laughing as Mari finished. "You're bad at lying Mari." As he said this Mari asked, "You already know don't you?" He decided to come clean. "I've known since day one, I just wanted to be able to protect you and Cat in and out of costume, you could get mad at me later, just go get her fixed up, meet me on the Seine riverbank." As Fear told her this she nodded and took the scooter riding away.

Fear Factor was woken up by Marinette with her Kwami. "I see you got her some help." Before Mari could answer her Kwami told them where Princess Fragrance was heading. "The Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose!" As she finished Mari transformed. "Tikki, spots on!"

Fear Factor and Ladybug landed on a lamp post after Ladybug knocked a padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands. "To be honest I'm mad we didn't get invitations to... whatever this is." As Fear finished his quip, Fragrance shot perfume at him and Ladybug but Fear still had his web mask, and Ladybug had a clothespin on her nose. After Hawk Moth had told something to Fragrance she told her servants to go after the heroes. Fear quickly jumped back on the lamp post and webbed Chloe and the mayor to the ground while Ladybug dealt with the prince's chaperone. After they were dealt with, Cat Noir tried attacking the two. "Hey bud, you wanna NOT attack us?" When Fear asked the sarcastic question to Cat he answered singing, "Give me your miraculous!" While Fear and Ladybug were dealing with Cat they saw a massive cloud of perfume appear. "Uh, we should do something about that, definitely." When Fear had said this Ladybug came up with a plan. "The mayor set up a firework boat, we just set them off and the whole cloud will explode." Knowing what to do Fear teased Cat about not being able to hit him. This caused Cat to extend his staff into Fear lifting him, with Ladybug grabbing on, above the boat. With their added weight they caused Cat to be flung onto the boat. "Hey, bud bet you can't Cataclysm me!" After Fear said this, Cat called his Cataclysm. He ran towards Fear and Ladybug, who in response, moved to the side and tripped him, causing him to hit the control box with his Cataclysm setting off the fireworks. Before the two head off to get Princess Fragrance, Fear took care of Cat. "Little kitty needs a bath." He grabbed him with a web and threw him in the river.

When they got to the hotel again, they quickly dealt with Princess Fragrance by Ladybug using her Lucky Charm by throwing a tube with a balloon on Fragrance's spray bottle, not letting her shoot any perfume, letting Fear Factor grab the bottle with a well-shot web and break it. After that Ladybug purified the Akuma and used the cure to fix everything. They did their signature fist bump and left Rose with the prince. The best part of it all was, when Fear was heading home he heard Chloe scream in anger. Needless to say when Javier got home he immediately fell asleep.


	7. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is just like any other day for Javier, especially nowadays where he has to fight an Akuma every day.

Javier was walking out of the school when he heard Max and Kim talking about something, so he decided to ask, "What's going on over here?" Max simply answered, "I'm helping Kim woo his crush to accept his valentine gift." As Max had finished Alya came in out of nowhere starting to ask Kim who his crush was, but Marinette shut that down real quick and encouraged Kim to ask the girl to be his valentine. "She won't Kim, no way! Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!" Mari had said to him. Javi was trying to tell them that, though being optimistic is great and all, that Kim should be ready if she said no, but they weren't listening to him and Kim had run off already. Before Javi could leave Alya teased him a bit. "So what are you gonna do to woo Alix." Rumors started to spread that he had a crush on Alix since whenever Javi stared into the void it was somehow always in the direction of Alix. "I don't have a crush on Alix, Alya, but if I get a crush on anyone, trust me you'd be the first to know." Javi had told her walking off.

After getting home and editing his video Javier got a text from Chloe, which was weird, but what was in it was a picture of Kim with water on his knee and a bag on his head, Javi had assumed he was rejected by Chloe. "I tried to tell him, but they wouldn't listen to me," Javi said to himself. Byte, however, noticed something flying by the window, "Uh my friend, it seems Kim was Akumatized." Javi had quickly gotten up and transformed, "Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor was swinging when he saw Cat Noir and Ladybug on the side of a building. Before he could ask what was going on he saw Dark Cupid aiming an arrow at them. "Look out!" Fear shouted as he took the hit and landed on the wall next to Cat and Ladybug. He started to gargle and felt himself losing control. Before everything blacked out he muttered out, "Run."

Ladybug and Cat Noir watched as Fear Factor's lips become black, some of his hairs straighten and become white, and he let out a screech so loud that the glass next to them broke. Ladybug and Cat went into the Le Grand Paris, where Chloe and Sabrina had been hiding. "Ladybug, it's about time, where've you been?" Chloe asked. "You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here." Ladybug responded. Chloe went on to be a snob acting like no one could be mad at her. "It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it. That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course." Chloe said. "Yeah, I'm sure you tricked him into writing that." Cat had said angrily. Sabrina had shouted, "It's alive!" The poster starts walking into the hotel and Dark Cupid comes out behind it and starts to shoot arrows at them. Cat blocks the arrows with his staff by spinning it as Ladybug grabs Chloe with her yo-yo and drags her outside. As they're running away Fear lands in front of them laughing. He didn't look like himself, he was smiling like a mad man, his eyes wide open and looked cynical. "Uh, Fear we don't have to do this." Cat tried to reason with his friend. Fear simply responded, "That's what I love about it." Fear took off two spider legs to use them as scythes and charged at Ladybug and Cat. While they dodged Cat questioned, "Since when can he do that?!" Once Fear gets on the roof Ladybug grabs his scythes with her yo-yo, while Cat gets out his staff. "Why are you so full of hate, Fear Factor?!" He simply laughed again, "Well, hatred is an inhibitor for the weak is one reason." Ladybug responds with, "Well hate doesn't make you stronger, love does!" That's when she remembers that in class that day that the lesson was that a true love's kiss could break the spell, though Ladybug didn't like Fear that way, she had to give it a shot. "As much as I love to talk, I'm tired of it now, so let's fight." Fear said getting his scythes out of Ladybug's yo-yo. "I'll do better than that." She responded while she starts walking towards Fear. "Uh, Ladybug what are you doing?" Cat had asked his partner. "Just giving the little spider a smooch." As Ladybug said this Fear jumped away saying, "I'm not interested in taking any relationships right now, so I'll deal with you later." He starts swinging away so Ladybug and Cat have to chase him.

When Ladybug and Cat Noir catch Fear Factor, they hang him upside down on a streetlamp. "Do what you gotta do Ladybug," Cat told her, secretly jealous of Fear. As she tries to kiss Fear, he moves his head while laughing. Once Ladybug had had enough she grabbed him by the nose to keep him in place. "I can't believe I'm doing this." As Ladybug said this and started to lean in, Fear had said, "I love distractions." Hearing this Ladybug and Cat jumped back avoiding two arrows. Since Ladybug moved she wasn't able to hold Fear up anymore. He then joined Dark Cupid next to the fountain while Cat and Ladybug hid behind a tree. "Now this is a fair fight, Kissy-face, and Puss in boots." Fear had said. "Use your power." Dark had told Fear. "Why waste it, besides, I want to enjoy their suffering first." Fear said as he put webs on his mouth like a mask. Seeing the situation, Ladybug called her Lucky Charm and received a candy apple. As Ladybug and Cat come out of their hiding place, Cat shouts "We got a Valentine's gift for you two." As Dark tries to hit Ladybug with his arrows, which Ladybug blocks, Cat starts to fight Fear with Cat throwing Fear into the fountain. Ladybug had thrown the candy apple on Dark's head which he tries to remove. Once he does he tries to fire an arrow at Ladybug, but his fingers get stuck to the arrow. With Dark taken care of, Ladybug joins Cat to fight Fear. "Fear Factor, their Miraculous," Dark demanded him as he went to wash his hands in the fountain. Fear started to deal with Ladybug as Cat went for Dark and called for his Cataclysm as he used it on Dark's sash and got the brooch. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Cat had said as he threw the brooch to Ladybug. Right as she caught the brooch, Fear had grabbed Cat with his spider legs and was about to snatch his ring, all while laughing by the way. Quickly Ladybug broke the brooch and caught the Akuma and used her cure fixing Fear along with anyone else who was shot. "Uh, hi Cat, what the hell's happening?" Fear questioned as he let go of Cat. "Well, you took an arrow for Ladybug and, let's just say you went a little cuckoo, also why did your hair change color?" Hearing this Fear started panicking. "Uh, I gotta go, guys, see you later." He quickly swung away.

When Fear Factor got home he detransformed and started questioning Byte. "What exactly happened today Byte, why did I act like that and why did some of my hair change to white and straighten, I thought I was the true user of the backpack?!" Byte looked stressed as well. "I don't know, my best guess is when you were under the effects of Dark Cupid's arrows, your mind went mad, and the effects of what happens to users that aren't meant for the Spider Miraculous applied to you, and when Ladybug used her cure it reverted your mind to normal, but I suppose the hairs cannot be reverted to their original color." Javier had accepted the answer and looked in the mirror. In between his dark brown curly hair, he could make out about three straight white hairs, he then looked to the backpack sitting next to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I allude to a possibility of Javier and Alix being a thing, this show's whole basis is teenagers dealing with school crushes and secret identities, I needed something for him, and it just so happens to be, Alix is the only one in the class, NOT in a relationship.  
> Also, you don't know what you want until you see it.


	8. Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, Javier is really confused, Hawk Moth must be fucking with him because he made a pigeon-based Akuma.

Javier was lost in his thoughts as Mr. Damocles was explaining to everyone about some fashion contest where they had to design a derby hat. Javi decided he didn't want to participate, he was better at working on personal projects for his channel and the game he was working on.

After the class was dismissed Javier was hanging out with Alya and Marinette, who was having a breakdown. "Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby?! You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’ll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!" Mari had said as she collapsed on the bench Javi and Alya were sitting on. "Mari, calm the frick down, you'll be fine, just do your best," Javi said to her. "Besides, this is all over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl." Alya told Mari, who handed Alya her sketchpad. As Alya was looking through Marinette's sketchpad Adrien walked over, which caused Mari to fall off the bench and hide. "Wow, Alya, those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills." Adrien said thinking that the sketchpad was Alya's. "You got it wrong bud, those 'mad skills' are Mari's." Javi corrected Adrien while making sure to point out Mari who was still hiding behind the bench. Then Adrien went on to compliment Mari who started to stutter horribly. "Well that could've gone better, but hey, at least Adrien thinks you could win Mari." After Javi had said that Mari and Alya started cheering, which Javi had to interrupt. "Alright save the cheering for when you win Mari, besides you've got 9 hours to make your hat." After he said that Mari started to make her leave, "Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later." "Mari there's a wall." Even though Javi had told her that she still hit it anyway. "AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay." Mari stated as she ran off.

A few hours later Javier was home working on level design for a platformer when he heard in the living room a news report. "Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern." Nadja said on the screen. "Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named 'Mr. Pigeon' is making an announcement." She added before the screen cut to Mr. Pigeon. "Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons!" He said while making pigeon noises. "Well, this is already a weird Akuma my friend." Byte told Javi. "Yeah,... Byte, weave the web."

A bit later Fear Factor met up with Ladybug and Cat Noir, who he discovered had an allergy to feathers, who decided to lure Mr. Pigeon to them. "Where is he? He should've been here by now." Ladybug said while frustrated. While he was waiting, Fear just started to make a cat's cradle of webs, a habit he picked up ever since Lady Wifi happened. Suddenly he heard Cat sneeze, he looked up and saw him get snatched by a bunch of pigeons. "We got a situation LB." Fear told her, so they followed the pigeons to the Le Grand Paris hotel. "Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?" Cat asked. "Well, his pigeons brought us here." Fear had said that as pigeons started to surround them. "I have a hunch, we were tricked." Fear told his teammates. Soon the pigeons drop a cage around them. "Ah, fuck." Fear said as the pigeons cleared. "Turpy day. I'm so ruthless." As Mr. Pigeon said that, a butterfly light mask showed up on him, that disappeared quickly. "Your Miraculous. Give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends." He blows into his birdcall which makes the birds jump on top of the cage while some aim their rears at the heroes. As Mr. Pigeon continued to talk, Fear made a plan and smirked. "Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still say you're sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two..." "Threefourfive!" Fear said quickly as he shot a web at Mr. Pigeons birdcall and grabbed it, brought it to his hand, and broke it with the other hand. Needless to say, everyone was astonished. "Don't stare at me like that, grab the Akuma!" Fear told Ladybug. "Right." She continued to catch the Akuma and purify it, which turned Mr. Pigeon back to Mr. Ramier. "Good job, Fear Factor, but we're still caged in," Cat said. "And we still need to find the Police officers," Ladybug added. "You realize you still could use your Lucky Charm and Cataclysm right." After Fear said that Ladybug and Cat facepalmed, and Ladybug called her Lucky Charm and received a chain. Suddenly Fear's spider legs started to freak out, "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." Fear told the spider legs. The spider legs started to calm down, "What was that?!" Cat had asked Fear, "My Miraculous doesn't like chains." Fear answered. "It's sentient, and also why?" Ladybug asked. "Kind of, and, I'm sure your Kwami's told you that my Miraculous is Unstable and only I'm able to use it, but when I first got it, it was tied in chains, and my Kwami told me that when it was created that the creators chained and locked it up since it was moving on its own, but it broke out with other Unstable Miraculous. Just use your cure okay Ladybug." Ladybug didn't know how to respond so she just used the cure which removed the cage around them. They did their fist bump, except for Fear who just swung away immediately.

Later Javier met up with Alya, who was waiting for Marinette to show up, "So where is she?" As soon as Javi asked, Mari ran in with a box. "Where have you been?! You got your hat?" Alya had asked her. "Yep, here," Mari answered while showing her hat to Alya and Javi, who noticed something immediately. "I sense extreme bullshit in the force." He said. "What?" Mari asked which Alya answered with, "It's the same as Chloe's." "What?!" Mari looked over at Chloe's hat that, indeed, was the same as her's. "Ugh, that thieving little brat!" Mari said angrily. "You want me to take care of it?" Alya asked her. "I think I can handle this," Mari told her. The judges came over to Mari's hat, who quickly showed the judges that the hat was her design, with the evidence of her hidden signature, and she ended up winning.

Later at home, Javier was talking with Byte, "So do you think the Lucky Charm Mari summoned today was telling her to lock up my Miraculous?" Javi asked the Kwami. "Well the way I see it, it was telling her that she needed an Unstable Miraculous to help her, my friend." Javi nodded and hoped that Marinette and Adrien don't think less of his superhero self after today.


	9. Pixelator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is forced to be a butler, Ladybug is zapped with something and Adrien's been captured. So yeah, Fear Factor hasn't had a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Javier doesn't need to always have the backpack on him, as long as he can get to it, it's fine.  
> That being said, there's gonna be some shenanigans with that fact in play.

So, the day hasn't been great so far. Javier's class had a work experience field trip day, and guess what he was assigned to do. Be a butler. He was given a tuxedo and was told to change, in a supply closet. "Why do I have a feeling Chloe helped her dad make that job list?" Javi asked rhetorically. "Because she most likely did, my friend." Byte answered. "I don't think you get what sarcasm is Byte," Javi told him as he had the suit on, but was struggling with the tie, which Byte started to help with. "Just do your best, my friend. You're getting graded on the effort are you not?" Byte told the boy. Javi used the gel they gave him to straighten his hair. Byte said nothing when he saw the white hairs he had gotten from the day he was shot by Dark Cupid. Javi left the backpack in the closet and left to do his job.

Javier was passing through the main hall when he saw a dude in a costume come in. Before Javi left he decided to stay and see what this Akuma can do. "Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities. Like me." Chloe said to the guy, who responded, "Well then, I am Pixelator. Your number one fan." Chloe, being the stuck up bitch she is, forgot what she was doing and let Pixel take a picture of her. But Adrien tried to push Chloe out of the way, but ended up getting hit too with his 'photo laser'. Seeing this Javi went back to the supply closet, where Byte had been waiting, to transform, "What happened, my friend?" Byte asked. "New Akuma, as usual, was about to hit Chloe, so Adrien, being the sunshine boy he is, tried to save her, but he got hit too, we gotta go. Byte, weave the web!" Javi said, he was also glad his hair was back to normal, save for the white hairs, when he transformed.

Marinette told Javier she was a gofer for Jagged Stone, she also told him that some fanboy was being a stalker and followed him trying to get a picture. The most obvious conclusion was that the Akuma was that fanboy going after Jagged. Fear Factor just came into the room to see Pixelator about to shoot Jagged, when behind him came a yo-yo and grabbed Jagged. "So, you're Ladybug and Fear Factor. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens!" Pixel said as he started to shoot at them. Fear grabbed Jagged and put him behind a table as he and Ladybug dodged his attacks. Fear threw vases at Pixel who dodged as well, he then continued to fire at Ladybug who got shot in her arm. Fear webbed Pixel's hands to the wall on the other side of the room. "We gotta get Jag out of here." Fear said as he tried to grab Ladybug's arm, but his arm just went through hers. "The hell?" Fear didn't have a lot of time to react as Pixel started to get out of his webs. Fear grabbed Jagged and swung away with Ladybug close behind.

Fear Factor took charge since Ladybug's right arm was out of commission, so he decided to leave Jagged at the school, now they were at Vincent, the Akuma victim's, apartment, where there were tons of Jagged Stone merchandise. "Well, this is very stalkery." Fear said as they went into the room. As he was looking at the wall he noticed Chloe and Adrien in a picture frame, with others as well. "What are you two doing there?" Ladybug asked the blondes. Fear, while ignoring Chloe saying something, was listening to this couple telling him something. "What happened?" He asked them. "It's terrible, this man, he... took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here!" The man said, while his girlfriend added, "While we were just simply strolling the Champs-Élysées!" Fear got all he needed. "'Kay, let's go LB." Fear said as he ignored her comment on hoping Cat Noir was there, knowing he was out of commission for a bit too.

Fear Factor and Ladybug showed up to see Pixelator shooting police. Ladybug jumped in to fight him. They made a plan beforehand that she would go fight him and once he was distracted Fear would grab his camera. Ladybug dodged Pixel's lasers but was eventually cornered, that's when Fear jumped and was about to grab Pixel, but he turned and shot at him, but Fear expected this and dodged in the air and grabbed the side of his head slamming the camera into the ground, breaking it. Ladybug purifies the Akuma and does the fist bump with Fear. She then brought everyone back with her Lucky Charm.

When Javier got back to the hotel it was the end of the field trip and was allowed to dress back in his clothes. And as a plus for the torture, he endured for the day, he and other students got free tickets for Jagged's concert, pretty much everyone got one except Chloe, so that's a plus. At the show, he was surprised to hear that Jagged made a dedicated song to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor, so his day ended up great after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I find it BS that Jagged only dedicated the song to Ladybug, when in the show, Cat helped in throwing the mirror in front of Pixelator, so I fixed that issue.


	10. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a copy of Cat Noir stole a painting, and the real one is being accused, well it's a good thing Fear Factor always has a plan for every situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who like the ship, I put in a slight bit of Jalix (Javier x Alix) at the beginning of this chapter, with a bit more in the next one.  
> To those who don't, cry me a river, I'm the author, what I say goes.

Fear Factor showed up on time to the statue ceremony, so while he was waiting for Marinette and Adrien to show up, instead of having the thought of pink hair invade his brain, he decided to make a cat cradle. He was broken out of his concentration when Theo, the man who made the sculpture, started talking to him, "Thank you for showing up Fear Factor, do you think Ladybug will autograph the picture I used for my inspiration." "Of course she will man, don't worry 'bout it, though knowing them they would've been here before me." Fear replied to the sculptor.

Fear Factor saw Marinette and Alya walking out of Mari's house when Cat Noir had shown up. 'What is she doing?' Fear thought while Cat was greeting the audience. Mari said bye to Alya who joined the audience, while she went to the school across the street. Theo started asking Cat where Ladybug was, but Fear knew she was closer than everyone else thought.

Javier was sitting at home talking to Byte after the ceremony. "What do you think of the people who openly display their hate towards you, my friend?" Byte asked Javi. "If I wasn't as sensible as I am, I would use my power on every one of them." He responded, which Byte answered back with, "Very funny, my friend, all joking aside, you know everyone has their date and that you shouldn't mess with it unless absolutely necessary." Just as Javi was about to answer, he heard the news from the living room. It was Nadja saying, "And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir." Javi immediately called bullshit and knew it had to be a copy, he could tell from the popsicle stick in his mouth it was the same sculptor he saw earlier, and he had a perfect plan, that sadly didn't involve a helicopter.

Fear Factor had met up with Cat Noir as they entered the museum. As they were about to enter the exhibit, Roger told Fear, "The impostor stole another painting down there Fear Factor." Fear knew he was trying to separate him and Cat so before he went to check it out, he quickly shot a web at Cat's left ankle that wrapped around it without him noticing. "What, did he vent or somethin'? I'll check it out." Fear said while doing it.

Fear Factor met up with Ladybug near Theo Barbot's workshop after the police tried to lock Cat Noir up, when Cat answered Ladybug's call back he told them he found Copycat there. When they entered they saw Cat holding Copy on the ground, who had chains on his hands. "Cat Noir! He really looks like you!" Ladybug said as they ran up to them. "That's because I am me!" Copy pleaded. Fear had a feeling the roles were being confused, so he told Cat, "Cat Noir, get off of him." "But-" Cat tried to respond, but Fear wouldn't let him "Just do it." When Cat moved he saw a web on Copy's left ankle. "Good." Fear said right before he hit Copy into the back wall and helping Cat up. "Good job Fear, but we're not falling for your act, Copycat!" Ladybug said, with Copy responding, quite annoyed he was found out so quick, "It's not fair, I love you Ladybug! I'm so much better than that damn arachnid and mangy alleycat, and I'll prove it, Cataclysm!" As Copy charges at the heroes Ladybug calls her Lucky Charm, getting a spoon, she then causes Copy to hit the chains holding Cat, freeing him. While Copy is shocked, Fear grabs his right ankle, making one of his webs wrap around it, then he kicks Copy back to the wall again. Once Copy recovers he tries to take the web off his ankle but fails, "Why won't this come off?!" He asked angrily. Fear responded, "So I can do this!" He then makes the web grab his hands and his other leg, pulling them towards his right leg, effectively disabling him. "The Akuma's in a picture in his left pocket Fear, also good idea putting a web on my ankle to tell us apart," Cat told him. Fear grabbed the photo and handed it to Ladybug while saying "Well I have a few mottos I live by, and the newest addition is, 'Always Stay Five Steps Ahead'." Then the three heroes wrap things up like they usually do.

In his dark lair, Hawk Moth says, "Fear Factor, I've underestimated you for the last time, you definitely live up to your namesake, you've taken out three of my Akuma's singlehandedly, and if I learned anything from Dark Cupid, it's that I must take you down first, and claim your Miraculous!" His window closes as he laughs evilly.

The next day, Javier was sitting in class when he saw Marinette put a phone in Adrien's bag. He heard Adrien say he checked there multiple times, which Nino said he needed to relax and planned that they should head to the movies, which Alya asked if she and Mari can join, which Nino said yes to. "Can I tag along?" Javi asked as Mari had her moment of joy because she gets to go the movies with Adrien.


	11. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So today is Adrien's birthday, it wouldn't be so bad if Nino didn't get akumatized trying to get Adrien a party, but the cherry on top is that Javier was separated from his backpack.  
> Warning: This episode is a bit more swear heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, the episode I promised that would have some shipping in it, wish me luck, this is my first time writing anything like it.

Javier was standing with Adrien and Nino talking about how Adrien's dad wouldn't let him have a party. "Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little." Nino said right after blowing some bubbles. "Knowing his dad he would've been the same back then, least you tried Adrien," Javi said. "Both of you dudes are gonna give up just like that? It's your b-day Adrien, insist!" Nino said to Adrien and Javi, who replied, "I don't think that's worth the effort man." Suddenly, Marinette stumbles in front of them. "Oh, hey Mari," Javi said to the girl. Mari was stumbling over her words when Chloe pushed her out of the way to talk to Adrien. When she left, Adrien's limo showed up since he had to go to a photoshoot. "Well, my schedule's clear today, imma head home, text me if anything comes up Nino," Javi told the guy.

Javier was laying down when Byte asked him something, "So what does one do on another's birthday, even when other kwami's had theirs, I wasn't welcomed." "Well usually, it's just people celebrating the fact that someone survived another year on this planet, people do different things from saying 'Happy Birthday!' to having a party for them," Javi said. "Well that's just what we're gonna do, for Adrien, dude!" Javi sat up to see the person who said that, it could really only be described as an Akuma, he was also lucky enough to have them only heard him talking. "Oh, don't be scared dude, it's me, Nino, but it's Bubbler now. Hawk Moth gave me some sweet powers to get rid of the adults so we can give our man, Adrien, a proper birthday!" He said. Javi replied with, "Ok, just let me grab my backpack." "You don't need that! No studying today, just fun, fun, and more fun!" Bubbler said. There was only one thing going through Javi's head, 'fuck'.

As Bubbler was flying away Byte was, well, let's give him the decency of dialing it WAY down to 'slightly freaking out'. "Oh this is not good, not good at all, what am I supposed to do?" He looked to the corner of the room and saw the backpack sitting there. "This isn't desirable, but there's only one way to get to him." Once he grabbed the backpack it changed into it's charged form, and started moving towards the rooftops, after Byte told it, "Find him."

Javier was standing with his class outside of Adrien's house, waiting to say 'Happy Birthday!' to Adrien. Right after they did, music started playing and they were forced to dance. The 'fuck' from earlier has now upgraded to, 'fucking kill me'.

The backpack and Byte just landed on a building when they saw bubble fireworks, "He must be there, I'm leaving this to you now, please save our friend." Byte said to the backpack, which made a motion as if nodding, while Byte disappears into the backpack.

'Okay, so it's just dancing, apparently, shambling back and forth counts, so just do that and you'll be fine.', is what Javier was thinking right before a slow dance song started. And to add more fuel to the fire, remember the rumors of his crush on Alix going around the school, he was paired with her for it, fucking great. "Why are you so jittery?" She asked him, "Eh, multiple reasons, but the main one is that we're being forced to slow dance together." Javi replied. "Sure bud, try to cover up your crush on me." She said back. "Ah, fuck me, you heard those rumors." He asked. "They're pretty much all around the school, look I'm fine if you got a crush on me, but for now let's just stay friends." She replied. "I-I don't have a crush on you, A-Alix!" He said. "Uh-huh, then what was with the stuttering and blushing Javi?" She asked him, but before he could reply the music changed to something more upbeat, and thank god, he knew he wasn't gonna win that argument with Alix, and, fuck, was he actually blushing, and what WAS with the stuttering? 'I blame Marinette and Adrien.' he thought.

A bit later Adrien was giving an announcement, and they were forced to cheer for him. Thankfully, Ladybug decided to finally show up and everyone was able to hide on the porch.

Things went to shit real quick, Cat Noir showed up, but he and Ladybug were trapped in a bubble and sent flying towards the sky. Bubbler started looking around, "Now where's that spi-" He was interrupted as a screech was heard and everyone looked up to the top of the gate to see, what others would describe as, 'some sort of creature', but what Javier would describe as, 'my fucking Miraculous'. Multiple whispers were heard like, "What is that?!" "It looks like a backpack." "Doesn't it kind of look like it's Fear Factor's?" "Yeah, but where is he?" "The hell!" Is what Bubbler said before it lept and started to attack. While everyone was distracted Javi snuck into the house.

Things weren't going great for the backpack, without its user, it was less maneuverable, and was taken down quickly by Bubbler, but thankfully Ladybug and Cat Noir returned. So the backpack was able to slip away from Bubbler and went into the house through Adrien's open window.

Javier went into Adrien's room a little before the backpack showed up. As soon as it saw him, it ran towards him, Javi grabbed one of the spider legs and slung it onto his back. As soon as he did the backpack went back to its camouflage form and Byte showed up. "It's great to be with you again, my friend!" He told Javi. "Same here, felt like I was missing a limb without you or my backpack, but for now, we gotta burst someone's bubble, Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor swung out the window to the front to see everyone in a bubble, but Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Bubbler were gone. So Fear tied everyone to the ground with web, as soon as he was done he lept onto a bubble asking, "Do any of you know where they went?" "Fear Factor, over here!", called Alix. He jumped over to her bubble. "They started leading him towards the Eiffel Tower, you better start heading over there." She told him. "Thank you miss, you were a great help, spare your oxygen everyone, I'll beat this fucker real quick." So two things happened to two different people, Javier realized, he might be fucked, he might actually have a crush on Alix, and Alix, was also fucked, she realized that Fear was pretty hot, she liked his personality, and that she might have a crush on him.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were at the top of the Eiffel Tower fighting Bubbler. "I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry," Cat told Ladybug, so she summoned her Lucky Charm and received a chain, she looked around. "I don't know what to do with this." As soon as she said that, Fear Factor showed up, snatched Bubbler's bubble wand, and landed in front of Ladybug and Cat, holding the wand up so his spider legs can break it. "You guys miss me?" He asked. As Ladybug caught the Akuma, she said, "It was definitely harder without you, I'm guessing this chain meant I needed your help." Fear nodded, Cat followed up with, "But it was fun, with just the two of us, right M'lady?" She replied with "Sure Cat Noir." They wrapped things up like usual.

Hawk Moth was standing in his lair after his defeat, he didn't even have anything to say about Fear Factor, well just one thing, "Where the in the actual fuck did he come from?!?!?!"

That night Javier was just lying in bed, he couldn't fall asleep. "Hey, Byte," Javi said. "Yes, my friend?" He asked. "I think I'm fucked." "Why?" "Remember those rumors about me having a crush on Alix?" "Yes, I remember them fondly, why do yo- Oh, well, many of the users of the backpack before you, even if insane, they felt love for one woman in their lives, and interestingly enough, only they were able to calm them down enough to get the backpack off of them, I find it sweet in a way, even though their minds are fully shattered, they still were gentle with them." "Yeah." As his and Byte's conversation finished, Javi checked his phone, he had gotten a message from Alya, it read, 'So how was the slow dance? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for being late, school started back up, hope you understand.


	12. Simon Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's Javier's break day, he's watching Nino perform on a show, everything should be good, right? Right?! I DON'T LIKE THAT YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING ME!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A joke was taken from Zoe-Oneesama on Tumblr, check them out, they have a great AU that they're telling with PICTURES. I love it.  
> [ Her Tumblr!](https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/)

Javier was on his break day, so he was watching 'The Challenge!', he wasn't a big fan of game shows, but he was watching this episode since Nino was going to be on it. "A 'game show', what is that?" Byte asked Javi. Byte didn't know a lot about human culture since when his Miraculous was used it was usually, out the Miraculous, transform the user, and then the darkness that happened over a long amount of time, so every time he woke up all he saw was that building architecture was different. "It's exactly as it sounds, you watch people play games, kinda like I do on YouTube," Javi explained as Nino had won. He had texted him, 'Congrats bud.' The reply he got was, 'Thanks, dude.'

Javier was coming back to his room when he heard Byte say, "Isn't that Adrien's father, my friend?" Javi looked on the screen, and it was Adrien's dad. "Yup, the guy competing is fucked." Things went exactly like Javi thought it would. Gabriel declined the challenge, and the guy got an automatic loss. "Let's just hope he isn't a sore loser, it's my break day, and I don't want to do shit," Javi said while popping a Lemonhead in his mouth.

Javier has to do shit. Right after he said he didn't want to do anything the camera showed Alec, the host, and Adrien's bodyguard acting unusual. He transformed and met up with Cat Noir at the studio and just threw his bodyguard into the elevator, which Cat sent down with a Cataclysm. "Did we just kill your bodyguard?" Fear Factor asked. "I'm sure he's fine," Cat said, not convincingly (Just assume Fear told Cat he knew his identity on a patrol.) "Nice to see you two." Ladybug said from behind them, she was standing with Nino. "Likewise, we gotta find Simon Says, he's searching for Gabriel Agreste." Fear told her, as he said that Cat's ring started flashing. "Cat Noir, you're about to change back. I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend." Ladybug told him. "You guys look on this floor, I'll look elsewhere, Cat, you can meet with us at Gabriel's right?" Fear said. It took Cat a second to realize he was giving him an out, so after Ladybug and Nino ran off, Fear and Cat went into the stairwell. "Well, let's meet up with Ladybug and Nino." Fear told Adrien as he changed back.

The group entered the Agreste Mansion, Nathalie took Adrien and Nino to Adrien's room, and now Ladybug and Fear Factor were standing with Gabriel looking at some pictures of Adrien. "Isn't he flawless?" Gabriel asked them. While Ladybug stuttered a bit, Fear answered, "Well, I guess you gotta be when you're a mo-" He was cut off by Gabriel, "Your backpack, It's quite interesting, a great technological advancement, and a great fashion piece to boot, may I?" When Gabriel raised his hand up to Fear, the spider legs started to get agitated, "Shh, shh, it's okay, what's wrong?" Fear told the spider legs. Gabriel made sure to make a mental note that the spider legs seemed to be alive. Suddenly, Ladybug got a call from Cat Noir. "And? Cat Noir?" Was what Fear could hear on her end. Then Cat came in through the window saying, "Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown!" Gabriel questioned him on how he knew the place had a self-defense system, Cat made an excuse, that actually made sense for once. Fear left with Ladybug and Nathalie to go get Adrien and Nino, Fear was having a headache with this Akuma and all the juggling it was having Cat do.

A bit later Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor had burst into the studio, Simon Says had captured Gabriel and made him believe he was a butterfly, Simon had also broken Ladybug's yo-yo, but thankfully she summoned her Lucky Charm, but she was given another chain. "Simon says to remove your Miraculous and give it to me!" Simon had said. While Cat had protected Ladybug, Fear said, "Trust me bud, if Hawk Moth knew what my Miraculous would do to him, he wouldn't want it!" Simon had retaliated by throwing a card at Gabriel, making him think he was an airplane. "He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him." Cat said, but before he can run off, Fear webbed him saying, "Listen, dude, the Akuma's right here, so if we defeat him, then Ladybug can use her cure and save Gabriel." "Then let's not waste another minute," Cat said. "Simon says... it's over!" He said as he threw completely black cards at the team. "Get behind me!" Fear said as he made the webs on his hands make a make-shift shield, blocking the cards. "You got this Fear." Ladybug said as Fear shot two webs at the wall behind Simon on both sides of him, he then pulled on them both, launching himself towards him, while saying, "Fear Factor says, damn you to hell!" He kicked Simon so hard, he lost the grip to his cards, which Ladybug grabbed and tossed to Cat, who promptly Cataclysmed them. So Ladybug used her cure and then caught the Akuma. "Pound it!" The team said, like usual.

It was the next week and Javier was giving himself another break day to make up for last week. "My friend, 'The Challenge!' is on, aren't you going to watch?" Byte asked Javi. He had gotten pretty attached to game shows after learning more about them, so whenever one came on, Javi let Byte enjoy himself. "Sure bud," Javi told him. Since Nino won last week, he got to come back and compete again. "So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get two, or even three, celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents." Alec told the boy. "Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick three buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor!" He said. Javi was internally crying. "Why can't I have one day of being lazy?!" Javi said to no one in particular. "Well, if you think about it, it's kind of representative of your power, it waits for no one, it happens every day with no pause, and it's one of the only things that doesn't discriminate." Byte told him. "What does this situation have to do with discrimin- you know what, fuck it, let's go, Byte, weave the web!" Javi said as he stepped onto his terrace and swung away to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed your hints for Fear Factor's primary power, I thought I'd give you some since we're nearly halfway done with this season, I can barely believe it! Thank you all for reading, imma try to do two a week to try to get it done faster, I can't wait to get to season two and three, with four and five to come eventually, hard to believe we coulda had season four already huh? Covid's a bitch, anyway, I'm on to my break for a week. And no I won't confirm what the power is even if someone gets it right.  
> (Know what, fuck it, I want to get this done, expect an update or two this week. Also, I miss writing this story. (: )


	13. Rogercop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Fear Factor is now a wanted felon, thanks to Hawk Moth, but you know the thing where you see the spider then look away for a second then it's gone, yeah that's what Fear did.

It was Parent's Career Day at school, and Javier, like usual was staring ~~at Alix~~ into the void. He didn't even ask his mom to come, since she usually paid more attention to his brother anyway, he was used to doing stuff on his own without asking for help since his brother needed it more. Marinette's dad just finished so now she was passing out croissants, Javi was happy when she told Chloe off when she was being a bitch, like usual. Javi was staring at the floor when he saw a blur of black go into Chloe's purse. "What are you doing Destruction?" He heard Byte say. Javi whispered, "Was that Adrien's Kwami?" "Yes, his formal name is Plagg, I and him have had a rivalry since the dinosaurs, hopefully, he doesn't do anything stupid." Byte told him.

Plagg did something stupid, Javier and Byte saw Chloe's bag tumble over with Plagg rolling over to Adrien, while Marinette tripped over Chloe's bag, now she was accusing Mari of stealing her bracelet. And Chloe, being the stuck up brat she is, caused her dad to fire Sabrina's dad, Roger, he was a police officer and he refused to arrest Mari without evidence, Javi didn't like the chances of an Akuma happening today. Adrien slipped out earlier and was hopefully trying to get the bracelet off of Plagg. Speaking of Adrien, since he left the room, people connected some dots and stated that he could've taken the bracelet, which wasn't wrong. But Mari, being the lovesick fool she is, denied the chance that Adrien would steal anything, which made the class riled up more. "There seems to be some bias in Marinette's heart." Byte said. Javi could only nod. A bit later an Akumatized Roger came in through the door and Mari slipped out the room.

Later on, Javier had transformed and met up with Ladybug and Cat Noir on Rogercop's car. While the two started fighting him on the top of the car, Fear Factor hid on the bottom of the car, a few seconds later both Ladybug and Cat were thrown off of the car, and Fear was on a hitchhike ride to the city hall.

When Rogercop flew his car into the building, Fear Factor jumped onto the ceiling with no one noticing. A while later he heard the mayor giving authority to Rogercop, who then made Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear outlaws, hearing this Fear went into the vents to avoid any officers that might be in the building.

A while later Fear Factor called Ladybug and Cat Noir, "They lost sight of the spider, I repeat, they lost sight of the spider." He told them, "What are you talking about, and where are you, we lost track of you after the fight on the car?!" Ladybug asked, "Had a feeling you wouldn't get it, they don't know where I am, I'm in the city hall's vent system." Fear told them, "Huh, smart, are you going to try to get his Akuma?" Cat asked, "No, even if I got it, I'd have to play a game of keep away until Ladybug can get here to purify it." Fear replied, "Hm, I've got a plan to get in there, Fear Factor try to find the room Rogercop's in, I'll meet with you later." Ladybug told him. "Got it." Fear ended the call on his side and started to search the vents.

Vents were more complicated than Fear Factor gave them credit for, by the time he got to the room Rogercop was in, Ladybug and Cat Noir had pretty much already taken care of it, with Cat having already left. "Well, looks like you two handled this fine without me, maybe I should just take a week off." Fear quipped. "Don't even think about it Fear Factor, why did you take so long anyway?" Ladybug asked. "All I can say is that I will never look at vents the same way again." Fear replied, then he noticed Ladybug holding Chloe's bracelet. "Isn't that Chloe's?" He asked, "How do you know this is her's?" Ladybug asked, "Another one of my mottos, 'I'm everywhere', I keep tabs on everything, well, I think you got to teach that blonde a lesson." Fear said pointing to Chloe's bag. Ladybug nodded and Fear left to go sleep, even though he barely did anything today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'ight, I'll be honest, not my proudest chapter, had to shoehorn Fear Factor into this, hard. Literally, my only ideas were to have him hide on the bottom of the car and be inside the building already, meh, I'll redeem myself tomorrow with Gamer.


	14. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Javier's a little mad, Marinette basically destroyed the hopes and dreams of Max just to play a game with Adrien. This led to Max getting akumatized, but hey, to fight him they got a mech, so there's only really one thing to say, it's epic gamer time.

Javier was at the school library watching Max play Ultimate Mecha Strike III when Marinette came in asking what was going on. After Rose basically shouted her explanation to Mari, while scaring the shit out of Javi, Mari had gotten an idea, "So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?" She asked, with Javi saying, "Okay, no, I'm shutting this shit down fast, Alya you with me?" She nodded walking with Javi dragging Mari to a bookshelf.

Even though they tried, Javier and Alya couldn't convince Marinette out of her plan, she beat Max in a match real quick. Javi had a feeling this would cause an Akuma, so he dipped a bit before Mr. Damocles announced that the winners were Mari and Adrien. Javi had transformed into Fear Factor and went to do a favor for Mari, he knew she would've forgotten to clean her room, so while he was cleaning, Mari came running into the room. "NONONONO- What are you doing here Fear Factor?" She asked, "Doing something you would've forgotten, just saying but this is the same level of stalkery as Vincent." He replied while tossing the frame with a photo of Adrien to Mari. Tikki flew out saying, "Thank you Fear Factor, but I'm sure we would've had time even if Marinette forgot, I don't think he would show up at this very minute." Right as she said that the doorbell rang. "Well, you can thank me later, but Mari, we're talking about what you did to Max later, see ya." Fear said as he went onto her terrace and swang away.

Fear Factor was sitting on a rooftop making a cat's cradle while slightly thinking of a certain girl when he heard screaming down below. He saw a giant robot at the park, it was about to hit Marinette and Adrien. Thankfully, Adrien pushed her out the way, they started to run, but then they split up, the robot started to chase after Mari. He heard the robot speak, and Fear immediately recognized the voice. 'Goddammit, Mari.' Before Gamer could shoot Mari, Fear grabbed the legs of the robot with webs, as he did that Cat Noir showed up. "New challengers approach!" Fear quipped as Cat grabbed Mari, while he did that Fear tied Gamer to the ground to give them some time to get Mari away from Gamer.

A while later Fear Factor and Cat Noir met up with Ladybug, and they made a plan to bring Gamer to the stadium. Cat had Cataclysmed Gamer's bot, but he used a save state exploit. When the heroes touched an experience orb that was given to them once Gamer's bot was destroyed, they got a bot of their own (It looks like the one in the show, it just has mandibles on where the mouth would be). "I'll man it, Cat you got guns, I've got a plan." Fear told the others, they trusted him, since his plans have worked on many of the previous Akumas. As soon as Fear tried to move the bot, it fell backward. "Uh, have you ever played UMSIII Fear Factor?" Ladybug asked nervously. Fear didn't respond as he heard Gamer say, "HAHAHAHA, whoever is manning the bot right now, is an extreme amateur, obtaining your Miraculous will be a piece of cake!" He then started to punch the Miracubot over and over, Fear asked, "Cat what's the percentage of health we're at?" Cat looked to his right to see a screen. "It says 63%, you sure you have a plan?!" Cat answered, starting to panic. "Good." Is all that Fear Factor said. As Gamerbot was going for another punch, Fear brought the MB's hand up to catch GB's hand. "Wha?!" Is all Gamer could mutter as he was thrown across the field. "Now that's how you hustle." Fear said to his teammates, Ladybug and Cat looked to each other, wondering why Fear let their bot be damaged a lot before the fight really started.

In a bit, Gamerbot drilled right through their defenses, taking out another 10% percent of Miracubot's health. GB had fired a 'Gamer Fire' at MB and teleported behind it to punch it into the attack and fired a laser at it bringing its total health to 38%. "I got a theory, he's anticipated your moves because information about what you guys can do is available to the public, but me, no one knows what I can do, right now, I'm a wild card, to him, I'm an unrecorded piece of data." Fear Factor told his teammates, "That makes sense, I think." Ladybug replied. "Time for some pro gamer moves, after I'm done teaching this guy some fatal fury, I'm gonna be the king of fighters!" Fear said as he started to show what he can really do.

"Spider Knuckle!" Fear Factor said as he made the Miracubot fly towards Gamerbot, hitting it with a fist stretched out with webs coming off of it. For a follow-up, Fear said, "Spider Wave!" He made MB punch the ground, making webs come out the ground and move forward towards GB, hitting it. GB retaliated with a 'Gamer Crusher' spinning and hitting MB bringing it down to 25% health, as that happened a voice played in MB, " _25% HEALTH REMAINING, UNSTABLE MOVES, ACHIEVED._ " Fear only said, "Perfect! Ladybug, get out the cockpit, I'm about to bring this guy down!" Ladybug nodded and hid out in the bleachers.

"Spider Shoot!" Fear Factor said as he made the Miracubot do a backflipping kick towards Gamerbot, causing it to be launched in the air, Fear made MB perform a "SPIDER GEYSER!!!" He made MB hit the ground making a geyser of webs emerge from the ground hitting GB a little higher into the air, inside the cockpit of GB, Gamer was freaking out, "None of this makes any sense! I have none of his moves recorded, I have no idea what he's going to do next!" "You can do this Gamer, just take down the spider, and Ladybug and Cat Noir will be like child's play!" Hawk Moth told him.

Continuing his final combo, after performing his 'Spider Geyser' Fear Factor made the Miracubot perform, "Spider Dunk!" MB jumped into the air with webs trailing it, and at its apex, it went down punching Gamerbot on the way down. As GB stood back up a voice played inside it, " **WARNING, HEALTH AT 5%, DEFEAT IMMINENT.** " Fear was having the time of his life as he pulled out his final move, "You alright bud?" MB dashed forward with webs trailing it once more, once it punched GB it pulled it's fist back, "BREAKER SPIDER!!!" MB punched GB a final time, with webs piercing completely through it, causing it to break a final time. "NOOOOO!!!" Gamer called out as he fell. Ladybug caught Gamer taking his glasses off and breaking them, she purified the Akuma, and before she used her Lucky Charm, she and Cat congratulated Fear, "How did you pull that off! I've never seen those moves, the moves I was gonna use were based off Street Fighter, but yours were awesome, especially that 'Breaker Spider'!" Cat asked like a kid on Christmas, "I said it earlier, I taught Gamer some 'Fatal Fury' and now I'm 'The King of Fighters'." Fear told them. Before Fear left, he took a picture of MB.

At the stadium again, Javier was glad to see Marinette act on the advice she gotten, her Lucky Charm was a note that said, 'Let the boy play.' As Max and Mari went to compete, Alix came up to Javi, "So why didn't you enter Youtube Boy?" She asked him, since Bubbler they became friends, and they had nicknames for each other, and Javi was way less obvious on the crush he may have on her than Mari is with Adrien. "Hey Roller Blades, eh, I'm not too big on competitions, I like to give others a higher chance at winning, I just like to play casually." He responded, "Uh-huh, I've seen your videos, you just didn't want to show how bad you are huh?" She said while nudging him, "You have no idea." He replied while humoring her, making her laugh, ~~'God, her laugh is adorable'~~ and thinking about the time he had with Miracubot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most fun I've had making a chapter, if it isn't obvious, the only moves I know from Terry are the ones in Smash.


	15. Animan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is really amused, apparently, Nino's got a crush on Marinette, so he was coaching Nino with Adrien, but he was also coaching Mari with Alya, but then something happened to make Pink Panther go goth.

Javier was hanging out with Adrien and Nino, who was staring at Marinette. "FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue." The blonde told his friend, "Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it seriously?" he replied. "The zoo? Why do ya want to take her there?" Javi asked him, which Nino replied with, "Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there." Adrien and Javi told Nino the typical 'be yourself' to which he replied with, "That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly and Sir Youtube. I'm not that cool." "You do realize you got on a show thanks to your DJ'ing right? Just ask Mari out, she loves animals, you'll be fine." Hearing what Javi said, Nino started walking confidently over to Mari and Alya, but he chickened out and ran back over to Adrien and Javi, saying, "What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?" "The fuck is a moronas- know what, forget it, we got your back man," Javi told Nino while he and Adrien gave him a fist bump.

A while later Adrien basically asked Marinette out for Nino, so Adrien and Javier devised a plan to help Nino with Mari, but Mari needed help with Adrien, though he wasn't going, so Javi had to duel-coach Mari and Nino. Right now Javi was hiding out near the elephant exhibit when he noticed a familiar face, "Master Fu? What are you doing here?" Javi asked the man, "Oh hello Javier, I'm just keeping an eye on the two, I would assume you're doing the same?" "Yeah... I guess you could say that, well I gotta go, bye master." Javier bid goodbye to Fu and hid behind another section of bushes away from Adrien and Alya.

A while later Javier was having a laughing fit, Nino chickened out on telling Marinette he liked her and lied by saying he had a crush on Alya, and now Mari was already planning a date for them, but soon after, Kim and Max ran past Nino and Mari with a hoard of different animals behind them, "My friend, are you okay?!" Byte asked Javi who was now laying on the ground, "Yeah, *cough* just fine, *wheeze*, oh, k, we gotta go, Byte, weave the web." He replied while recovering from laughing.

Fear Factor landed next to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who were protecting Kim from Animan. Once Kim started running away, Animan tried to go after him, but Ladybug grabbed and stopped him, they noticed that his Akuma was in his bracelet, but before they could grab it, Animan sent the zoo animals after them, which made the three run. "We need to put them all back in their cages!" Cat said, "Easier said than done, it'd be better to have Ladybug use the cure after we beat Animan!" Fear said back to him. While they were running Ladybug broke off from them and made sure Nino and Alya were safe. When they regrouped they went back to the place they left Animan, but he was gone. "Isn't your yo-yo unbreakable?" Fear asked Ladybug, "Yeah, but he didn't break it, but then how did he get out." She replied, "Dunno, but we gotta get that Kim boy before that panther does." Fear said. Ladybug and Cat were a little suspicious of how Fear knew Kim's name, but then they remembered that he kept tabs on everything, not realizing that his 'motto' is just a cover story for Fear.

When they found Animan he was about to pounce on Kim, but Ladybug stopped him again, but he got out by morphing into an eagle, which explained how he got out earlier. Now they regrouped at Marinette's house, where Kim was hiding. Ladybug sprayed Cat Noir and Fear Factor with air freshener to mask their scent, they devised a plan to trap Animan in the bus, right after that Cat and Fear heard him coming.

Animan flew into the bakery as a ladybug, smelling the wristband Kim had, which Ladybug put out as bait, so Ladybug caught him in a cardboard box. Soon after Animan shifted into a panther again and started chasing the heroes, who lead him into a bus, when Ladybug tried to push the buttons, none of them worked since there were no keys. Animan shifted into a bear and knocked Cat Noir down, Fear Factor kicked Cat's baton over to him, which he used to knock Animan back, Ladybug grabbed him, but he just turned into a ladybug again and dodged the web Fear shot at him, when Animan shifted back into a panther he was getting tired. "He gets fatigued if he transforms too much, Cat jam the controls!" Fear told him, which Cat did by Cataclysming the control panel. While Ladybug, Cat, and Fear were able to get out, Animan wasn't. He tried to transform into many different animals to try and get out, but he ended up becoming too tired. "We ready to get his Akuma?" Fear asked his teammates, but right after he said that the bus' roof broke, showing a t-rex's head. "Oh fuck, unless you wanna be frozen in solid amber, I suggest we RUN!!!" Fear said as they started to run from Animan. While hiding behind a car, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and received a car jack, while there they made a plan where Fear would distract Animan on his head, where his arms wouldn't reach, while Cat and Ladybug brought him down. Fear jumped on Animan's head, sticking easily thanks to his spider legs and webs on his hands and feet, while Cat and Ladybug tripped him, leaving Animan on the ground. "Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?" Ladybug asked, which Cat replied with, "Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team." He went up to grab him, but Ladybug pulled him back, saving him from Animan biting him. After she pulled Cat back, Ladybug said, "I know what to do." She then ran straight into Animan's mouth. "NOOOO!!!" Fear and Cat shouted.

As three more of Fear Factor's hairs turned white and straightened, time seemed to slow down for Fear, he couldn't hear anything other than the voice in his head.

**YOU LET HER DIE.**

**YOU FAILED THEM, YOU FAILED EVERYONE!**

**YOU ARE A FAILURE, ALWAYS HAVE BEEN.**

**DESTROY THIS BEAST!!!**

Fear Factor ran forward, as he did the spider legs raised up, ready to attack, he started to say, "DEC-" He was cut off as Ladybug opened up Animan's mouth with the carjack, she went and grabbed Animan's Akuma and purified it, and used her cure, she went back to Fear and Cat Noir to give them a fist bump, but they both gave her a hug instead, thankful she wasn't dead. "NEVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN WITHOUT TELLING ME YOUR PLAN, LIKE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!" Fear said as they ended the hug, Ladybug wanted to ask about the six white hairs Fear now had, but she didn't say anything.

Javier was now at home talking with Byte at night, "So, the good news of today, Marinette isn't dead, Nino and Alya actually got together, the bad news is, three more of my hairs are white,-" "And you almost used your power, my friend, I understand you were mad, but you need to control yourself more, I think your emotions are tied to the reason your hairs are changing color and straightening, usually it happens when a user who isn't made for the backpack uses it, but in those cases it was instantaneous, I've never seen a case like you, I know you're perfect for the backpack, just... Be warier of your emotions my friend." Byte told him. Javi was happy that this little god cared so much about him. Before Javi went to bed he checked his phone, he had gotten a message from Alya that read, 'Should I ask Ladybug to lock you and Alix in a room together for an afternoon. :)'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first three letters of Fear Factor's power! Expect some lore dumps for tomorrow and when I do Pharoh. Also, sorry if some of these seem rushed, I'm trying to figure out how to cut out some stuff that is mostly the same.


	16. Darkblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Chloe and Marinette are in a head to head competition for class rep, not a lot going on, except for an Akuma turning the city into knights for his kingdom to reign because the guy lost an election, yup, just another Tuesday.

Javier was at class staring into the void once more while Ms. Bustier was explaining the class rep campaign, only Chloe had wanted to run since, well, do we really need to explain, everyone would be blackmailed if they ran for the position. He was pulled back into reality when Marinette stumbled into the room.

Javier was sitting at a bench talking to Byte, "I have a strange feeling, my friend." He said, "'Bout what?" Javi replied. "That the boy Marinette is talking to doesn't like spiders." Byte said while looking at Kim and Mari, "Well people have their opinions on their own things, let him be." Javi told the Kwami who just went to find a Lemonhead in the backpack.

A while later the class was back in the classroom, Ms. Bustier was about to announce that Chloe would be the class rep since no one else ran, but Marinette stepped up to the plate just before she finished talking, Javier was confident she could do it, he just hopes she doesn't burn herself out.

Adrien was at his after-school fencing lessons with his instructor, Mr. D'Argencourt, who had taken him down with a technique passed down from his ancestor. "In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. Shortly thereafter he vanished, but what was left was a cryptic message, 'I'm going on a journey to destroy what I hate, this thing I shall annihilate, if I fail and you encounter this beast, you'll meet a terrible fate, so beware the creature of eight.' To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris..." He had explained before Nadja came up behind him with her cameraman to question him on his 'landslide' defeat in the mayoral campaign.

Javier was in his room screwing with a Rubix's cube, when his news app went off, showing him a knight turning people into more knights, he found another clip of him starting to fight Cat Noir. "No, not him again, they claimed him so long ago." Byte said behind Javi, who asked, "What do you mean Byte, who is this?!" "It matters not, it's merely a copy curated by Hawk Moth, transform my friend!" Javier nodded, and listened to the agitated god, "Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor and Cat Noir were following the herd of knights to the city hall and landed in front of them to stop them from getting in, Darkblade said, "Take the feline, the arachnid is mine!" Fear and Blade started fighting and conversing while doing so, "You think you'll trick me again, just because you've changed your garbs doesn't fool me, I'll never let you touch me with your pestilence again you vile creature!" Blade said, "Dude listen, I got no idea who you even were before you were Akumatized, but I'm not the guy who-" Fear was cut off as Blade pushed him back to Cat, while the two got up they started to run from the knights who were chasing them, "SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK!!!" Fear said as he was running. As Marinette and the rest of the class inside watched Jagged get turned into a knight, Fear webbed the door shut with a large web that hardened, he told them "I've given you some protection, border the doors if you aren't already!"

A while later Cat Noir and Fear Factor were cornered by a group of knights, but thankfully Ladybug dropped down her yo-yo for Cat to grab onto, while Fear climbed up to where she was. While upside down Cat thanked Ladybug and asked Fear, "What was that guy's issue with you." "'Prolly confusing me for another user of the backpack back then, I guess what happened was that he used the power on him." He replied, "And what is your power exactly?" Ladybug asked. Fear looked nervous, but before anyone could act they saw a horde of knights trying to climb up the building so they acted as a team to knock them down. Seeing this, Darkblade knighted two cars turning them into catapults, and used them to launch him and his army to the roof. They realized Blade was going to the roof to replace the Parisian flag with his own, so they went up to stop him, as Ladybug launched herself towards Blade, he used his sword to use Ladybug's momentum against her, so she flew right past him, and even though Fear and Cat tried to stop the knights from getting the flag to Blade, they were too late, he had put his flag in the base and when he did a black cloud formed over Paris and a black energy wall started to close in, turning civilians into knights along the way. Blade laughed at their defeat, "Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect, and the power that thou neglected to be mine, shalt soon be in mine grasp, you cursed plague!" He said to Ladybug and Fear. As the dark wall closed in on them, Ladybug called her Lucky Charm and received a toy ladybug, while Fear was protecting her, she wound up the toy and threw it into Blade's armor, causing him to be tickled and dropping his sword, which Cat picks up and throws to Fear, who lets his spider legs break it. Ladybug used her cure to turn everyone back to normal and they bid their goodbyes.

The day after Marinette was elected as class president, and when Javier was at home he started asking Byte some things, "So, did you know the real Darkblade?" "Yes, but also no, the backpack found him and thought him to be worthy of the power, but after staying with him, it realized what he truly was, a vile king, so when it ran away one of the villagers found it and locked it up, one night before Darkblade was taken down, there was a rampage across the city, the user turned to the king and they fought, the king left hurt and shortly after he was taken down, and when he found the user again and tried to fight it, he was claimed, the user rarely ever detransformed, and when they did they didn't feed me, it was at that point I realized, that's the life I was meant to have for eternity, see the light of day for a good few minutes, transform the poor soul, let them be malformed by power, and when the backpack was able to get away, the spell to lock it up in the Disaster Chains happened once more, and in another few years, the chains would rust enough and break for it to be able to move and the cycle would repeat. That is until you happened, the latest time the backpack was able to move, it didn't instantly go find another user, it just sat there longer, probably realizing the same thing as me, not finding a reason to get up and find another unfortunate wielder, but then it sensed a presence it didn't feel in more than a hundred years, the butterfly, Nooroo, but the presence that presented itself wasn't positive, but instead a cruel negative, so the backpack got up, followed the signal, and found you, the first-ever occurrence of a true spider wielder, you've changed my life more than I've ever thought possible, I've been out longer for more than half an hour for the Miraculous of the Unstable's sake, so, thank you for being my first friend Javier." The little god concluded his sentence, leaving Byte and Javi closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I didn't expect to write that feels part at the end with Byte and Javier, but I think it goes to show what happens in this universe when you involve a miraculous that represents [REDACTED]. Sorry for being late, school stuff, you know the deal.  
> Also, 'Disaster Chains' is the Unstable Miraculous' equivalent to the regular Miraculous' 'Miracle Box'.


	17. The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Byte told Javier that there was some more info on the Spider Miraculous at the Ancient Egyptian exhibit at the museum, but Akuma's seem to follow Marinette everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this chapter might be a bit shorter, mainly wanted to use this one for some lore. Besides with the next update being Timebreaker, I think you know some shipping is inbound.

Javier was laying in bed talking to Byte, "So, are there any other ancient tyrants you met before?" He asked the little Kwami, "Well, there is one that stands out above the rest." He went over to Javi's PC and searched up the Ancient Egypt exhibit at the Louvre. "Hm, you knew a Pharoah or somethin'?" "Well, not exactly, but I can explain more at the museum." "Cool, we'll head there in a bit," Javi said as he got up to get dressed.

Javier was walking into the Louvre when he saw a hulking man, who looked like a Pharoah, walking into the Ancient Egypt exhibit. "Oh no, we have another copy." Byte said. "You mean like Darkblade?" Javi asked him. "Yes, he was claimed 5,000 years prior, we'll need to purify his Akuma, my friend." Javi nodded and went to the bathrooms to transform. "Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor just came to the Ancient Egypt exhibit to see Ladybug and Cat Noir behind bars. "Cata-" "Hold it!" Fear said interrupting Cat. He then proceeds to have his spider legs separate the bars. "So what's the big man's issue?" Fear asked Ladybug, "His father wouldn't let him recite some spell to bring people back to life." "Hm, interesting." Was all Fear could manage. They started to run up the steps when Fear's spider legs stopped him from running anymore. Fear saw why they did that when he noticed the time bubbles scattered throughout the main hall, unfortunately, Ladybug and Cat weren't as lucky so the spider legs popped them out.

When they couldn't see Alya, who was taken by Pharoah as a sacrifice, or Pharoah they went to a roof next to the Louvre. They kept watching Alya's live stream to keep up with what Pharoah was doing. Alya spoke up when she saw something, "Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots and that guy in black! There, on your papyrus!" Pharoah responded with, "Ladybug, my sworn enemy! She tried to stop my ritual 5,000 years ago but that-that black menace with eyes as red as blood, claimed her and me, but neither of them will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!" The group of heroes was shocked along with Alya, "So that's what he meant." Fear Factor said referring to Byte. "Wait, he and that other Ladybug were claimed like Darkblade, Fear Factor why won't you explain your power to us?!" Ladybug urgently asked him, Fear looked nervous again, "I can't explain it, besides, I don't think I'd ever have to use it." Fear answered, avoiding the question. "Ok then, we have to stop him before he sacrifices Alya, Cat you take care of his mummies, Fear distract him while I try to figure out where his Akuma is." They agreed to the plan and went to do their jobs.

While Cat Noir got Pharoah to send his mummies after him, Fear Factor went up to him, "So big man, what's up, been a few thousand years." He said to Pharoah, "Y-You!" He said while trying to walk back, but falling, so he resorted to crawling, "P-Please, don't claim me again, I just want m-my precious Nefertiti back, I beg of y-you! Sp-Spare me!" Fear realized what was happening, Pharoah was scared of him, he didn't want to be a victim to his power again, so Fear used that to his advantage, "I'll let you slide, on one condition," He told Pharoah, "Yes, a-anything!" "Hand over your Akumatized item." Fear demanded Pharoah, "B-But-" "That's the only way you're getting out of this." "Ok." As Pharoah went to remove his pendant, a butterfly mask appeared over his face, "What are you doing Pharoah!? You are supposed to take his Miraculous!" Hawk Moth told him. "You don't understand, his ability, it's unlike any other." "That's why I must have it!" While Pharoah was talking to Hawk Moth, Fear did notice he was going to remove his pendant, so he webbed it over to himself and broke it. "Ladybug, the Akuma!" Ladybug swung over and captured the Akuma, astounded Fear was able to take down Pharoah without raising his fist. "You might wanna use your Lucky Charm before Cat gets flattened." Fear said pointing to the group of mummies surrounding Cat and then to the group picking up a car. When Ladybug used her Lucky Charm she received a chain, and then she used her cure.

In his lair Hawk Moth was furious, "Fear Factor, you are definitely... unique, you are the wild card no one can account for, without even doing anything you managed to scare the life out of one of my Akuma's and have my previous one aware of your power, so the quicker you are defeated, the quicker I get your power, means the quicker I will get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!"

Javier was back home looking at his history book with Byte, "So you were involved in the claiming of two kings and a ladybug earring's user, you must be pretty old huh?" Javi asked his Kwami, "Of course, the prospect of my power has existed almost as long as this planet has existed, but that's enough of this, for now, you have to rest for your test tomorrow." He answered, "Why'd you have to remind me?" Javi asked as Byte just shrugged.


	18. Timebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alix and Kim are having a competition, but due to the bitch Chloe is, Alix's new watch broke and she was Akumatized, so Javier has never been madder at Hawk Moth.

Javier was at the Trocadero waiting for Marinette and Alix, Alix agreed to a bet between herself and Kim, they'd have a race, if Alix won, Kim would have to stop with his dares, but if Kim won, Alix would have to give her rollerblades to him. Mari was tasked with making a banner for the race. She had just shown up and Javi was getting anxious waiting for Alix, "Are you okay my friend?" Byte asked him, "Just getting impatient, don't like waiting." "To see Alix or to see Kim lose to her?" Byte asked jokingly, "Hm, yes." He answered. Just as Javi finished talking to Byte, Kim started to tease about Alix being chicken, but thanks to karma, she showed up just then. Right after Max described the rules, Alix and Kim got ready to start, but Alix interrupted Max before he said 'go', she handed Alya a watch she had gotten from her dad as a gift since her birthday was today. 'I need to get her something.' Javi thought as she went back to the race. As the two were racing Javi noticed Alya hand the watch over to Mari, but she couldn't hold it since she needed to hold the banner, so she ended up dropping the watch, Javi went to catch it but Adrien was faster, so Javi let out a sigh of relief. But then Chloe got interested in the watch, which peeved Javi a good bit, "Chloe, hand the watch back to Adrien." Javi said, with more venom in his voice than when he usually talks to her. Chloe just scoffed and went to open the watch, but when she did, some kind of light came out of it, causing Chloe to drop it, when it landed it rolled into the course, Javi saw Alix and Kim coming up, "Alix, wait!" Javi tried to stop her, but she didn't seem to hear and she ran it over. As Alix was cheering, she stopped as soon as she saw her watch. As Alya was explaining what happened, Alix started crying, and Javi hated to see her like that, she then started to skate away. Javi heard a voice in his head.

**ARE YOU REALLY JUST GOING TO LET HER BE HURT LIKE THIS?**

Javier and Marinette ran after Alix to try to help her, "Alix, it's not so bad, I'm sure someone can fix it." Javi told Alix, "This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!" She responded, "Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was." Mari added, "Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, lemme know!" Alix told the two. Mari had gotten a call and stopped her chase, while Javi kept following Alix, he was about to say something when he saw an Akuma land on her rollerblade. As soon as she was transformed she turned around, "You want to help me because of your crush huh, well just stand still!" She said to Javi. Javi turned immediately and started running faster than her, "How are you so fast?!", Timebreaker said angrily, "I have to ask the same, my friend." Byte said to Javi, "Learned parkour a while back, just don't like to show off." He told his Kwami. Once he got her off his trail he hid and watched as she tagged Kim, who was left frozen in time, "We got to save her now." Javi said, Byte only nodded. "Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor met up with Ladybug, Fear webbed Timebreaker's foot, which caused her to trip, "That's enough Alix!" Fear told her. Breaker tricked Rose into helping her up, tagging her, and getting more time. "Dammit, we got to get her Akuma fast." Fear told Ladybug, "Definitely, where's that cat?" She responded. Mylene was running from Breaker, but she tripped and ended up getting tagged. "One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug and Fear Factor!" While Breaker was talking Cat Noir tapped his baton on her shoulder saying, "Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?" "Exactly!" She responded. While Breaker dashed towards Cat, Fear quickly told him to not let her touch him, so he quickly dodged. While Breaker snarled in anger, she noticed Alya and tagged her, "Well, she wastes no time, does she?" Cat asked, Ladybug responded with, "And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that Akuma!" Breaker was about to tag Ivan, but Ladybug grabbed her arm and stopped her, but Breaker used the yo-yo to pull Ladybug closer to her. As Breaker raised her hand, time seemed to stop for Fear again.

**YOU'VE ALREADY FAILED MANY OF YOUR FRIENDS.**

**ARE YOU GOING TO FAIL HER?**

**YOU THOUGHT YOU LOST THE BUG NOT TOO LONG AGO, DO NOT LET IT HAPPEN FOR REAL.**

Cat Noir opened his eyes, confused, "I'm not..." He turned around to see Fear Factor tagged by Timebreaker, "Oh, wow, six minutes in one go, must've been those extra limbs! Gotta go! The past is waiting." As Hawk Moth was telling Breaker to get Fear's Miraculous she noticed her timer malfunctioning. "Wait, what?! Hours, days, weeks, YEARS?!?!?! THAT'S TOO MUCH!!!" As soon as Breaker said that, the wheels on her rollerblades started moving on their own. Seeing this, Ladybug grabbed Breaker's waist and grabbed Cat's wrist, and they were pulled along with her. "No, stop!" Is what Breaker said as she started to go past the Eiffel Tower, and in an instant, they were gone.

When they reemerged they saw large beams of metal on the ground, when Ladybug and Cat Noir turned around they saw that the Eiffel Tower was starting to be made, "Did we just travel back in time?" Cat had asked, "Yeah, way back." Ladybug responded, the only thing is Timebreaker didn't stop, she still had years-worth of energy left, she quickly set her blades to move forward in time, she ran towards the Trocadero and in another few seconds, they were gone again.

They ended up in the area above where the race happened. Timebreaker saw Chloe pick up her watch and jumped down to get it, "Chloe! Put the watch down!" Ladybug told her, but she ended up dropping the watch causing it to break, the Alix from this timeline saw the watch and ended up getting Akumatized as well. Javier hid behind a wall, "Well, this feels like it'd be one of your dreams, with there being two Alix's, my friend." Byte said to the boy, "Yeah, well know it's feeling like a nightmare, Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor met up with Ladybug and... Two Cat Noir's as well as Marinette. "Ok, Marinette, get out of here to a safe place, you three, what the fuck is happening?" Fear asked immediately. As Mari ran off, Ladybug said, "Fear Factor, Cat Noir, We can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's Akuma! Fear's life depends on it!" "And unlike me, you don't have nine." Cat 1 added. All Fear and Cat 2 did was nod. Cat 1 told them, "The Akuma's got to be in her rollerblades."

When a second Ladybug showed up, both Timebreaker's were defeated easily with it being 5 to 2, after both Ladybug's used their cure, everything went back to normal and the Ladybug and Cat Noir that were left did their fist bump but noticed Fear Factor didn't join in. Fear picked up the watch and walked up to Alix. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her, "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied while looking down, "Well, I think this belongs to you." Fear said while handing her the watch. "Sweet! How did you fix it?" Alix said, ecstatic to have her watch back, "Well, spiders have to fix their webs sometimes on a daily basis, I have my ways." Fear said while messing with some webs. "Thank you!" Alix said while giving him a hug out of appreciation, which he returned. "Um, I heard that it was your birthday today from some of your friends, so, give me a second." Fear said while letting her go, "Um, may I?" He asked referring to her arm, she put her arm out, and he made a sleeve made out of web around it, once it was made, he removed it, with the webs detangling while getting off and tangling once off, "I know I just handed it to you but, can I see your watch for a second?" Fear asked Alix, "Sure, just be careful with it." While he made a pocket around the watch he talked with Alix. "So this watch must be pretty special to you to get Akumatized over it." "Yeah, my old man gave it to me, it's got its own secret." "Really, then I won't press on it." Fear said while making a pun, Alix only responded by hitting him in the arm. As he finished, Fear explained what he made, "So, if I did this correctly, it shouldn't disappear when I detransform, basically, it's an arm sleeve with a pocket, so you can put your watch in there whenever you're skating, happy birthday Alix." "Thanks, Fear Factor." They stood there for a good few seconds just looking at each other before Fear spoke, "Well, I gotta go, see you around." "Same here, later," Alix replied while putting on the web arm sleeve. As they were leaving, they were thinking, even though there was no rain in sight, they both could have sworn they heard thunder when looking at each other.

Fear Factor got home and detransformed while landing on his bed. "Today was a good day." Javier said, "And why is that? Elaborate." "Well... Y'know, I was able to give Alix a gift, sure it wasn't from me exactly but, the point still stands." "Even though she was Akumatized?" Javi shrugged and said something under his breath. "What was that my friend?" Byte asked him, "Thesuitwasn'tthatbad." Javi said while blushing. "For the Miraculous of the Unstable's sake, my friend, really?" "ANYWAY, G'NIGHT BYTE!!!" "My friend it's 5 pm. We are talking about this, stop pretending to be asleep, JAVIER ANSWER ME!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this was a challenge to write, mainly because of the shipping parts. So if you can't tell there is a love triangle for Javier and Alix, with the sides being, Javier x Alix (Jalix), and Fear Factor x Alix, you can make names for the second, no idea how you would name it, maybe Alix Factor, I dunno, you probably got way better ideas than me.  
> So, to Alix, Javier is just a fri- wait.  
> Anyway, to put into perspective how much energy Timebreaker would've needed to go back to the start of the construction of the Eiffel Tower and back to the current day, well let me explain. Going off of when the episode aired, which was 2015, and the beginning construction of the Tower, which was 1887, She would've needed 128 years worth of energy, but then you multiply that by two and get 256 YEARS!!! And keep in mind, she got that much energy AFTER tagging Fear Factor. So basically this is a complex way of me showing you how much power and how unstable the Spider Miraculous is. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.


	19. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the class is recording a movie, someone gets Akumatized, and after a certain someone gets captured, Fear Factor gets hella mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, an extra chapter! You got that right since I had no school today, I thought I'd give you all a nice treat.

Javier was at the school with the rest of his class recording a movie, he helped with the set so the movie didn't look like it was recorded in a school, he was also letting Nino borrow one of his cameras. The only issue was, Mylene, who was playing the lead role, was scared every time she saw the mask Ivan was wearing. So of course, Chloe made fun of her and she ran off, so Ivan ran after her.

"Epic, Chloe! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?" Nino said to the blonde angrily, which led to the class arguing, and Javier had enough, "Everyone shut the FUCK up! This arguing bullcrap is not bringing Mylene back, so can we just find a damn way to record this thing." Javi said with a tone he never used before, and as soon as he spoke up everyone stopped talking, and Javi swore he saw a few of his friends cower slightly. "The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now," Max told him after regaining his composure, this conversation went on for a while, the TL;DR of it is that if Mylene wasn't going to come back, Chloe would be her sub, for the sole reason that Nino screwed with Alya's script, adding a piece where Mylene's and Adrien's character had a kissing scene. Marinette, knowing this, said, "We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back." As Mari finished, Chloe said something about her and Mylene.

After Marinette left, Nino started to record with Chloe as the lead, but of course, she only cared about kissing Adrien and did a horrible job, thankfully Mari came in saying 'cut'. After Nino got mad at Mari yelling 'cut' when he is the director, Javier added, "Nino, stop this, do you really want this F-list acting job from Chloe?! 'Cause I don't think you do, at least with Mylene, who's supposed to be our main role, she actually read and memorized the lines!" Nino replied with, "Well, we're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylene is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people." As Nino said that, another argument sparked to life, which Mari was able to diffuse by sending Chloe off, with inconsequentially Kim, Max, and Sabrina as well. Alya, taking advantage of the script change, voluntold Mari to the lead role. Which she begrudgingly agreed to.

As Marinette was about to kiss Adrien for the scene, Chloe burst into the room shouting 'cut', which Nino got mad about. As Chloe started yelling at Mari, yells were heard, stopping any argument from forming, which Javier was extremely grateful for. When more screams were heard, the group went out to investigate.

When they got to the courtyard they saw some pink goo next to Kim's wristband, "I saw the same pink goo... *gasps* The bathroom!" Marinette said. Nino seeing this as an opportunity, committed to recording this whole situation, "Well, the camera's on low battery, here's a battery pack, I'll go get some spares from my locker, I'll meet with y'all later." Javier said while walking to the locker room.

When Javier got to his locker, he knocked a rhythm (It's the first few notes of the Spider-Man theme song) and the door unlocked, "We got a situation Byte." Javi told the Kwami, "What's happening?" "People are disappearing, it's probably an Akuma, we gotta go," As Javi was explaining the situation, he took a battery pack out of his backpack and put it in his pocket. "Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor left the locker room to see Cat Noir trying to break a pink goo that was covering the school, "The hell is this stuff Cat?" Fear asked his teammate while sticking to the goo upside down, "Your guess is as good as mine, all I know is that it's unbreakable." They both heard Ladybug asking the class if things were okay, so they went to join her. While Cat was explaining to Ladybug about the goo, Fear asked a question to the class, "On my way in I found this on the ground, anyone know who that might belong to?" He lifted up a battery pack to show the group, "That's Javier's!" Alix said, "Hm, well, don't worry we'll save him, along with everyone else." Fear told her, with a slight smile since she noticed immediately.

The group moved on to the classroom they were recording in, where they found Adrien's shoe, when Nathaniel noticed some pink goo, he got kidnapped by the Akuma, Horrificator, "Everyone out!" Fear Factor told the group, which everyone but Juleka listened to, she was too wowed by the Akuma to move. When Ificator roared at her, she simply was amazed more, causing it to shrink, when it spat goo at Juleka, Fear grabbed her with a web and moved her out of the way, "I said, 'out'!" While the heroes were trying to find out where the Akuma was, they moved the fight to the courtyard, then Ificator looks to the class, who cower, causing it to grow, "So that's what ya like huh, fear? Well, there's a helluva lot of Fear right here!" Fear quipped as Ladybug grabbed Ificator's leg, Cat Noir tries to attack it, but it spits goo at him, trapping him, then Ificator grabs Ladybug's yo-yo and spins her into the basketball net and shoots goo at her as well, while Ificator was distracted, Fear jumped onto it's back but it simply grabbed him and threw him hard into the ground at shot goo at him. Fear was too weak to move, but then he heard Rose say, "Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!" Time seemed to slow as Fear's eyes opened.

**PROTECT HER NOW!!!**

With a screech that broke all the windows in the school, Fear Factor broke out of the goo and threw two spider legs at the goo covering Cat Noir and Ladybug, breaking it, once the group figured out that the monster was Mylene, they heard screaming from a classroom, they followed the sound and found a trail of goo that lead to a door. As Cat was telling Nino to calm down, Ladybug noticed how mad Fear looked, "Fear?" As soon as she asked that, Fear, with another screech, kicked the door, breaking it off its hinges, without any help from his spider legs. "Let's go beat this motherfucker to hell." While Fear was saying that, two of his hairs turned white and straightened. "Is he having another episode?" Cat asked Ladybug silently, they started calling Fear's outbursts 'episodes' and had made plans on how to deal with him when he was having one on patrol one day, "I guess so." She answered, slightly worried about Fear.

When they all went down into the cellar, they found goo pods, once they found out Chloe was in one they started calling out for everyone, "Alix?!" Fear Factor asked, and was relieved when he heard her reply, no one noticed one white hair turn back to its original color and curl back to normal. When they called for Javier, Fear took out a voice recorder from his backpack and waited for a second, then whispered, "Yes, I'm here." into it, he cranked the volume to above full blast, played it, and slid it across the floor, it played his voice and fooled everyone. Then, Horrificator attacked, and the heroes dealt with it, by using broken bars as a cage, with the Lucky Charm Ladybug had summoned, which was guitar strings, she made instruments for the group, and instructed them to play 'Smelly Wolf', "You mind singing Fear?" Ladybug asked him, "*sigh* Why not?" He replied, thus he started to sing,

"1, 2,... Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,  
Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!"

As Fear Factor finished, Horrificator was fully shrunk, time seemed to slow for Fear again.

**THEY'RE DEFENSELESS NOW.**

**DESTROY THIS BEAST FOR HURTING HER!**

**ATTACK IT, NOW!!!**

_NO._

_IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT, IT'S HAWK MOTH'S._

_ALIX WILL BE FINE ONCE LADYBUG USES HER LUCKY CHARM._

_SHE'S OK, SHE'S SAFE._

Fear Factor watched as Horrificator jumped into Ivan's arms, and as Ladybug took the pin from it, and broke it, she purified the Akuma and used her cure, the heroes did their fist bump and wrapped everything up.

Javier just got home and talked to Byte, "Welp, Nino didn't get his movie to win, but I think you have something to tell me with that smile on your face." Javi told Byte, "Of course I do, you did something unprecedented today, you had one of your hairs turn back to normal, in none of my lifetime have any of my users had their hair revert, I'm so proud of you my friend!" "Thanks, Byte," Javi said to Byte after the praise.

That night, when everyone was asleep, atop the buildings, there was a trench coat, tied in rusted chains, overlooking the streets that it was not familiar with, it had heard the spider's call, three times it had heard it, it followed the noise, now it just needs to find the spider. It jumped up, opened itself up, splitting at the back, with the ends of the coat looking like wings, and flew off in its search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the second Unstable Miraculous has been introduced in the main story! But what creature is it based on, what could its power be, who's going to get it, only time will tell but give me your guesses/thoughts in the comments.


	20. The Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Javier is heading to the movies with Adrien, Lady Wifi shows up, but she's talking like a little girl, yup, an Akuma's happening.

Javier met up with Adrien near the subway, he had to ditch his bodyguard to even be able to meet with him. While Javi was telling Adrien the time for the movie, he noticed Marinette and Alya in the next car. As Javi was staring into space, Adrien tapped him, bringing him back to reality, and showed him Alya turning into Lady Wifi, they couldn't hear her talking to Mari through the car, so at the stop, the three got off, Adrien tricked the conductor and transformed in the cockpit, while Javi went out of the subway, once he found a good place with no people he talked to Byte, "Well, looks like we have to save Alya again my friend." "No, we've seen how someone transforms with an Akuma, she looked different, there's something up, we gotta figure it out, Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor met up with Cat Noir in the subway, Marinette explained about some dolls that a girl she babysits likes to play with and how Lady Wifi seemed to be controlled by her. Now they were heading to Mari's home where they met up with Ladybug, they went inside and started to fight Wifi, as Fear protected his teammates from Wifi's pause signs with webs, Cat went after the internet pole. While fighting, Ladybug was able to grab her doll but was paused right after, before Wifi could go after her, Fear went up and fought her, he was able to grab her phone as Ladybug was unpaused, meaning Cat had gotten rid of the internet pole. Fear tried to grab his and Cat's dolls but was socked in the face by Wifi before he could, when he looked up he saw a couch being thrown at him, the spider legs saved his ass by catching it. Once the spider legs put the couch down, Wifi was nowhere to be seen. "Please tell me you got the Cat Noir doll!" Cat asked Ladybug as she and Fear came down, "Sorry, only this one." "Then we got to find her before we become toys." Fear said as Cat's ring started to beep, so as he left Ladybug called Nadja, who told her that her daughter, Manon, was at the studio playing. Having this info, Ladybug and Fear swung over to the studio.

Once they got there, Fear Factor and his spider legs looked through the cameras, Righty tapped on Fear's shoulder and showed him the feed of Puppeteer in a studio room. "She's still here in the building! We need you all outside!" Ladybug told Alec and Nadja, "NO! I want to find my daughter!" Nadja told her and Fear, "It'll be ok ma'am, we'll save your daughter from that bitch Hawk Moth." Fear told her with anger that Hawk Moth would Akumatize a child.

Cat Noir met up with Ladybug and Fear Factor outside the studio room, "On three, One...two...three!" Ladybug said as they burst into the room, seeing Puppeteer about to use Cat's doll. Seeing this, Fear grabbed Cat's doll with a web and brought it to himself, he grabbed the body and head separately and ripped it, "NOOO!!! That's not fair!" Puppeteer said as Evillustrator and Rogercop came into the studio room, Puppet quickly brought Fear's doll up, "Fear Factor! Come to life!" As Fear jumped up to grab his doll, Evillustrator drew a wall, blocking Fear from his doll.

Fear Factor clutched his head in pain, he started screeching and clawing at the ground with his spider legs, as his screeches of pain stopped he turned around, now a puppet, but he was different, he didn't look as animated as the others, he had a blank look on his face, his eyes looked empty like no soul was in his body. "Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm gonna get your Miraculouses!" Puppeteer said to Ladybug and Cat Noir, while she said this, Fear raised his hand to point at the heroes and his head tilted to the side, like a limp doll. "Fear Factor is now under your control Puppeteer, make him use his power so I can finally figure out what it is, then you'll finally beat Ladybug and Cat Noir for good!" Hawk Moth told Puppet.

"The Ladybug doll, get it!" Puppeteer said as Evillustrator drew a phone for Lady Wifi, and Fear Factor raised his spider legs, but he didn't say the name of his power just yet. "You want M'Lady's doll, well first you have to say 'pretty please'." Cat Noir joked as Ladybug grabbed some tape and ran out the door with Cat following after her.

The heroes ran to the roof and hid from the puppets, "So we got to get rid of them." Cat Noir said, "Then we get Puppeteer, make sure to be careful of Fear Factor, we don't know what his power is." Ladybug said to him as he nodded. Cat shone a bright light on the puppets, letting Ladybug tie-up Evillustrator and Rogercop in tape, as Fear charged at her and screeched, Cat jumped down and used Fear's momentum to throw him off the building. With only Lady Wifi left, Ladybug threw her doll towards the Eiffel Tower while saying, "If you want this doll so badly, come and get it!" Wifi took the bait and chased after it.

"Now that you're alone, we're gonna-" Ladybug said as she and Cat Noir ran into the studio, to see that Puppeteer wasn't there, "Where's that little girl?" Cat asked.

Puppeteer was in the studio lobby with all of her puppets, Lady Wifi just handed her the Ladybug doll, "Now I'm the winner! Haha!" Puppet laughed, "That's enough Puppeteer!" Cat Noir said as Ladybug and himself came into the room, "NO! When I finally get to play with Ladybug's doll, you'll be too sad to fight little kitty, and I'll finally win!" Puppet said to him as Wifi started to fire pause buttons at the duo, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and received a power strip, she quickly explained her plan to Cat, when Evillustrator erased the wall they were using as cover Ladybug said, while spinning her yo-yo and the power strip, "There may be four of you but we're thrice as dangerous!" Wifi, Evillustrator, and Rogercop start to fire at the duo, so Cat spins his baton to block the attacks, same for Ladybug with her yo-yo and power strip, Fear Factor raises his spider legs and charges at them saying, "Dec-" He was cut off as Cat tripped him and threw him at Wifi. Ladybug deflected Rogercops shots onto Evillustrator and threw him and Rogercop at Wifi, seeing this she pauses Evillustrator and as she's about to pause Rogercop, Cat grabs her arm and aims her shot at Puppet, which pauses her and her puppets before she can fully turn Ladybug into a puppet. Ladybug and Cat whistle as Cat uses his Cataclysm on Puppet's wand, Ladybug purifies the Akuma and uses her cure and does a fist bump with Cat.

"NO! Fear Factor was in our control, I need to learn his power, so I can use it against Ladybug and Cat Noir whenever I can!" Hawk Moth says as his window closes.

Javier was woken up that night when he heard something on his balcony "Did you hear that Byte?" He asked the kwami, "Yes, I sense something familiar," Javi moved the curtain to see a trench coat in rusted chains standing on its own, "Woah." Is all Javi said as he opened the door for it to come in, once it was in, Byte recognized it immediately, "Ah, the Unstable Miraculous of the Bat, it's been quite a while since I or the backpack has seen it." He explained, the coat was a dark purple, with black accents on the rims of it, it had a bat design on its back. "So what are you doing here?" Javi asked awkwardly since he was talking to a living coat in chains. It lifted one of its arms and pointed at him, "It must have come here because of you screeching, it must've begun searching for you since Dark Cupid." Byte explained. The coat made a motion as if nodding, "Are you here to find a holder of your own? You are less picky about your chosen than my backpack is." Byte asked the coat, which nodded again. "Hm, I'll let you know some things my friend before you make a decision, this coat, will always answer to you, the spider is the most powerful of the Unstable Miraculous, so they all will follow the spider's lead, and the coat has a slightly easier time finding a true user than me and the backpack, one mentionable user is what you refer to as 'Dracula', now, what is your idea?" Byte told his chosen. Javi thought for a moment, "K... How 'bout, you lay low for a while, take your time to find a user you think will be perfect for you, and come to me for verification on them, is that good?" He asked the coat, it looked down, as if thinking, then it looked at him again and nodded, "K, great, well, just try to find me when I'm alone as a civilian, and when I'm Fear Factor, just come up to me at a good time." Javi told the coat, which nodded and went out to the terrace, it opened up again and flew off. Javi just went to bed again and waited in anticipation until he could have his own partner, one that also used an Unstable Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, a bat will soon join the spider in the team of the Unstable.


	21. The Mime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear Factor was near the Louvre when he saw Ladybug recording some video, but then a car went flying through the air, and flying cars ain't a thing yet so... Y'know how it goes.

Fear Factor was making a cats cradle near the Louvre, on the same rooftop as him, he was letting the detached spider legs play with the bat trench coat from yesterday, Byte had explained to him that the Unstable Miraculous were like children in the sense that they like to mess around together, surprisingly, even with the clanging of the coat's chains, he was about to fall asleep, but Ladybug landed near him, "Uhm, what is that?" She asked him, she was used to the legs being alive, since he usually let them walk around on patrol, but she was mainly confused by the coat, "'Nother Unstable Miraculous, why?" Fear answered casually. "Uh, I'll ask later, I have to record a video." She explained to Fear that she accidentally deleted a video on Alya's phone from earlier. "Well, that's interesting, I'll explain more about the trench coat to you and Cat on patrol." He told her before she jumped down.

Fear Factor was woken up by the spider legs, which showed him a car flying through the air, "Shit, bat coat, stay here and lay low." Fear told the coat as his spider legs jumped back onto his backpack, the coat nodded as he left to join Ladybug.

Fear Factor caught Adrien's car so that it didn't hit Ladybug, Fear quickly snapped them out of staring at each other, when the Mime kept shooting arrows at them, Fear grabbed his bow and yeeted it as far as he could (He also shouted 'yeet' as he did it.). The Mime then acted out having a bazooka, Fear and Ladybug quickly jumped out of the way as he shot it, as Ladybug landed, Mime created a whip and grabbed her with it, pulling her closer to him, but Cat Noir was able to hit Mime letting Ladybug free. Cat was about to fight Mime, but he created a cage around the trio as Cat ran up to him. Fear's spider legs clawed around looking for a way around, but they touched a ceiling a few feet above his head, but when Mime created a car, the ceiling seemed to vanish, as did the bars which Ladybug noticed, Cat ran forward, thinking he had broken the bars, when in reality, Mime could only create one item at a time, which is why the cell disappeared once he mimed the car.

They were able to catch up to Mime on his car, after Cat Noir quipped about the car, Mime started to get out, "Uh, why's he ditching?" Fear Factor asked. Ladybug got in the car to stop it as Fear jumped off the car to create a web wall to catch the car, just in case Ladybug wasn't able to hit the brake. She was thankfully, but the car disappeared once Mime started to mime a motorcycle, to find the bus Mime was chasing, Cat grabbed Ladybug by the waist and raised them up by his baton, Fear grabbed on and let the stick lift him up with the two, they dropped down onto the bus carrying the crew for 'The Mime'.

They saw the Mime following the bus on his motorcycle, Ladybug told Fear Factor and Cat Noir that the Akuma was in his hat as she tried to block the Mime from getting closer, but he was able to thread the needle of her yo-yo and was able to jump through the barrier. As Mime was running up to the bus, Fear said, "Ok, you gotta admit, that was pretty cool." As Mime got on the bus, Cat distracted him and was able to get to the other side of the bus, while Mime was fighting Cat, Ladybug tried to get his hat, but he noticed and attacked her, while she dodged, Cat knocked Mime off the bus, Fear was able to grab his arm, he reached for Mime's hat, but he moved, after Mime had a butterfly mask show up on him, he was able to grab Fear's backpack, but when he tried to pull, it wouldn't come off thanks to some webs that were connecting the backpack to Fear's back, the spider legs smacked Mime's hand and pulled Fear back up when he was falling, Ladybug and Cat pulled him up as well, "Righty, get his hat!" Fear told one of his spider legs, but Righty tapped his shoulder and pointed to Mime, Fear let go of him as he tried to hit him with what Fear assumed was a hammer, Mime fell onto another car, and ripped the top open with a chainsaw he created, and told the man inside to drive toward the bus. "You go get the bus to stop, me and Cat will cover you!" Fear told Ladybug, she nodded and went into the bus.

While the Mime was approaching the bus, he started to fire arrows at Cat Noir and Fear Factor, Fear made a web shield to protect himself and Cat, but Mime shot a wheel on the bus, which caused it to start to swerve, Cat was able to stop it at the Eiffel Tower before it could crash into anyone. Mime reaches the bus and starts to fight Cat and Fear, Mime was able to mime a wall when Fear charged at him, he pushed the wall away from him, flinging Fear far from him, Mime was quickly able to pin Cat down and was about to take his ring from him, but Ladybug grabbed his hand with her yo-yo, "I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylene would approve!" She told Mime before he grabbed her and flung her, Cat was able to get away from him and Fear met up with them again, Mime threw bombs at them which Fear's spider legs were able to block with a web wall, "Thanks legs." Fear thanked them as Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and received a shoebox, she made a plan to make Mime angry, she borrowed the show director, Sarah's, glasses and used a photo of 'The Mime' show, and a light to project 'The Mime' on the Eiffel Tower, which angered Mime enough to slice the Tower in half, which caused it to start falling, "Uh, what the FUCK WAS YOUR PLAN!?!?!?" Fear asked Ladybug as Mime made a shield to stop it from falling, leaving him cornered since he couldn't mime anything else, Cat grabbed his hat and brought it to Ladybug, who grabbed a photo of Mylene from it and ripped it, she purified the Akuma and used her cure, Ladybug and Cat did the fist bump and noticed Fear on the ground, basically recovering from the heart attack Ladybug had given him, "You ok Fear?" Cat asked him, to which he replied in the weakest voice they heard him use, "yeah, great yeah." They laughed as they wrapped things up.

Javier met up with Alya and Marinette at the show for 'The Mime', "Hey where's your bag?" Alya asked him, "Eh, I left it at home." Javi bluffed as he looked up to see the spider backpack, laying down, and the rusted chain-covered bat trench coat, sitting on a railing, watching the show. Seeing Javi, the backpack waved one of its legs at him, and the coat waved one of its arm sleeves, Javi gave a slight two-finger wave before focusing on the show.


	22. Guitar Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another day for Javier when a dragon showed up with a rocker on its back, need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I made a Tumblr. You can ask me questions on there, could be about the story or about myself, you can even submit fan art or fan stories if you want, don't know if there would be any, but it would be AMAZING if there was though.  
> [Link](https://theclashboy.tumblr.com/)

Javier was chilling at home listening to music when he got an Akuma alert which showed him a dragon flying near the Grand Paris hotel. "Wonder what that guy's issue is." Javi said to Byte, "Well most likely the dragon was an animal akumatized with a person." He responded, "Eh, that would make more sense, let's go, Byte, weave the web!"

Fear Factor got to the Grand Paris to see Cat Noir about to be shot by a breath of fire by the dragon, he was able to dodge and went to fight the main Akuma, Guitar Villian. Fear jumped onto Fang and stuck onto it saying, "Sup DnD bitch!" The dragon looked at him and started to shake him off, not expecting this, Fear fell off but was able to grab onto it with a web, while screaming he caught a glimpse of Marinette around the corner, but then he was finally shaken off and thrown into Cat. As Fang attacked, Ladybug blocked the fire from hitting Fear and Cat. After checking in on them, Ladybug threw Cat at Fang, who put his stick in its mouth, which stopped the dragon from firing another shot of fire, but it closed its mouth and the baton popped out. After Cat landed painfully, Guitar flew away on Fang towards the Eiffel Tower. "What's the guy's issue?" Fear asked, "He's Jagged Stone, he must've gotten mad at XY for making fun of him." Ladybug answered. Fear nodded as the trio started to head toward the Tower.

The heroes got to the Eiffel Tower as Guitar Villain was about to shoot Theo with his 'Rockin' Riff', but Fear Factor was able to grab Theo before he could. Knowing where XY was, Guitar flew off on Fang towards the TV studio. Since he was going to get there before them, Ladybug called the studio and had XY evacuate.

The heroes met with Alec and XY outside the studio, "We have to get you to safety." Ladybug told XY, "So what is this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?" He asked snobbily, "Pretty much, yeah." Fear Factor told him, with Cat Noir adding, "Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance." "Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago." XY had said before he was snatched up by Fang, "I don't know which is better, the fact the dragon got him, or that I was about to punch him." Fear said since XY was being a bitch.

The heroes were going up the Eiffel Tower again since Guitar Villain was holding XY captive there, as they rested on a beam, Guitar started playing an 'Ultimate Solo', which caused sound waves to shake everything, almost making the trio fall, while breaking the board XY was standing on a bit. Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir and used her yo-yo as a grappling hook while Fear Factor webbed the platform above them and had the webs on his hand retract the one he had shot, pulling him up. While they were heading up, Fang had flown in their direction, making Ladybug's yo-yo retract, and breaking Fear's web. While falling, Cat was able to catch himself with his baton, while Fear and Ladybug kept falling, Fear grabbed Ladybug's wrist, and webbed Fang's mouth, the momentum they had let Fear swing around the dragon's mouth a few times and landed on it's back. The webs hardened as Fear used a second web on the other side of Fang's mouth to have a make-shift horse rein. "Nice job Fear, now let's head back and save a little kitty." Ladybug told him, "Hopefully he can hang in there." Fear quipped as he made Fang turn back towards the Tower.

After picking up Cat Noir, Fear Factor steered Fang towards to where Guitar Villain was, "Suprise mother fucker!" Fear said as he handed the reins to Ladybug and jumped off of Fang, shooting a web in Guitar's face. Ladybug flew under to where XY was standing while Fear tossed him to Cat who caught him. While this was happening, Guitar said, "I can't see! Where are my fans?" Fear quickly webbed his guitar over to himself and broke it, but he realized that he was too fast and didn't wait for Ladybug, who was nowhere near, so Fear quickly muttered under his breath the name of his power.

As Guitar Villain was reverted to Jagged, Ladybug and Cat Noir came up to Fear Factor, "Where's the Akuma Fear?" Ladybug asked, "Uh, I-I got rid of it." He told her, turning around with dust in his hands, "What, how?!" She asked in disbelief as Cat dealt with Jagged and XY, but before Fear could say anything, two joined legs disappeared on Fear's backpack and the guards on his hands, "Uh, don't worry 'bout it, see you later." Fear said as he swung away while another pair of legs disappeared on his backpack and guards. Ladybug, was confused, but she summoned her Lucky Charm and received a chain once more, she used her cure and left to finish her album cover.

Fear Factor was able to get home before he detransformed, "My friend, you... used your power, you realize it's important for you not to-" Byte started before Javier interrupted him, "I know, I know Byte, I just got impatient, it won't happen again." Javi told him. Byte hoped for the sake of everyone that what Javi had said wasn't an empty promise. "Well, let's move onto a different subject, how 'bout we listen to some Jagged Stone, I think Mari told me she's making an album cover for him." Javi asked the little spider as he ate a Lemonhead, "Yes, why not?" Byte said halfheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the light clue for Fear Factor's power, and if you're wondering why don't Marinette and Adrien ask Tikki and Plagg what Byte is the kwami of, I'll give you your answer. Plot. That's it.


	23. Reflekta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fear Factor tries to steal a camera's memory card from the vents of the school, an Akuma shows up making replicas of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Jalix and Alix Factor inbound, this is your warning. Unless you like it then, go on right ahead. :D

Javier was sitting with Marinette and Alya waiting for their class to take their class picture. Mari was currently freaking out about being in a photo with Adrien when Juleka interrupted saying that at least she knew she was going to be in the photo. Rose gave some insight to them, telling them that whenever Juleka tried to take a photo something happened to cut her out of it. Right after their conversation ended, it was their classes time for the picture, they started to get organized in their spots, but Chloe got angry when she wasn't grouped with Adrien, for obvious reasons, but Javi was grouped with him, he stood right behind Alix, not that it mattered to him or anyone. Mari quickly noticed that Juleka wasn't in the group and told Vincent, who was the same guy for Adrien's photoshoots, who put her in between Nino and Adrien. But then he thought the arrangement was wrong, so he made everyone move around, with Chloe still being a brat about not being next to Adrien, Javi ended up in between Kim and Ivan, but he was still behind Alix, not that it matters. But as Vincent took the photo, the camera showed that it was low on battery. 'Why is this the day I decide to leave my backpack in the classroom?' Javi thought to himself as Juleka asked to go to the bathroom, with Sabrina following quickly after.

The photographer came back at about the same time Sabrina did, but not Juleka. With Juleka gone, Chloe jumped in her spot, "Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!" Marinette asked, "How'd she get here?" Adrien asked, Chloe only responded by grabbing his head and pointing towards the camera, as Vincent took the picture Javier said, "NO, WAIT!!!" But he was too late, and he had taken the picture. Mari and Javi tried to convince Vincent to retake the picture, but Chloe convinced Mr. Damocles to move along and not get a new picture.

Rose had told Marinette, Alya, and Javier that Juleka was locked in the restroom, "It's gotta be fucking Chloe, no sane person would do that to a person and be fine with it." Javi said stating the most logical conclusion. Rose stated that they could ask Vincent to retake the photo, but Mari brought up the point that he wouldn't want to, "Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka!" Mari added to her sentence. "You're a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear?" Rose asked, "Oh lord you are too sweet of a moonchild, don't worry your little head Rose, Mari, how 'bout you try to get the camera, I have a friend who owes me a favor, I'll see if they can help out." Javi said as he went to go get his backpack from the classroom.

Javier had gotten into the classroom and let Byte out of his pocket, "Well, time to be sneaky." Javi said, "I do not fully approve of this, but it's for the greater good." Byte told him as Javi put on the backpack and said, "We're doing this to help Jules, what I'm planning to do is go through the vents, that's why I've been coming here as Fear Factor in my free time, I've been making a map, so let's go, Byte, weave the web!"

Even though Fear Factor had a map, vents were still fairly complicated, they didn't exactly go from room to room, and some rooms didn't have a vent at all, he was crawling above the locker rooms when he saw through a vent cover, multiple of the same person, he assumed it was an Akuma, so he dropped down, "Mylene, what's going on here?" He asked the girl, she asked how he knew her name, "When you went Horrificator." He quickly answered, "I think I know Fear Factor." One of the copies said, they sounded like... "Alix? Is that you?" Fear asked her, "Yup." She started to walk over to him, but tripped, Fear quickly caught her, "I'm guessing you're not used to heels?" He asked Alix, "Yeah, thought you were going to comment on the height change." "Didn't even think about that." Fear told Alix, "Thanks, I think the Akuma's Juleka, she wasn't in our class picture earlier, and I guess she got mad about it." Alix told Fear, "Hm, that makes sense, well, don't worry, I'll fix this, and soon the only thing that will be left pink is your hair." Fear said as he winked and shot a finger gun at her. "T-Thanks," Alix said while stuttering a slight bit, Fear thought she was cute when flustered, he made the conclusion that she had a crush on his superhero side, 'If only it was on my actual self.' Fear thought to himself. He quickly marked every Reflekta clone with a web before leaving through the vent again.

Fear Factor met up with Ladybug and Cat Noir, who had been turned into a Reflekta clone, and they just finished creating bait for Reflekta to come to the tv studio. She eventually showed up and Ladybug grabbed Reflekta while Cat grabbed her bracelet mirror and broke it, but no Akuma came out, since it was actually a clone of Reflekta. Fear had a feeling Reflekta would try this, so he hid in the vents (again) before she showed up, to get the jump on her. He snuck over to the light switch and turned them off, and thanks to his night vision, he walked over to her and just simply took the bracelet from her. Cat turned the lights back on and Ladybug wrapped things up with her Lucky Charm and cure.

Even though Javier couldn't get the camera's memory card, Marinette had made a better, and probably more legal, plan. She asked Vincent to take some photos for the class at the park down the street, and Juleka was able to finally get a photo with her face in it. On an unrelated note, Javi got some photos of just him and Alix that he is totally not using as his phone wallpaper.


	24. Antibug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So right after Sabrina was Akumatized, Hawk Moth decided to make it a back-to-back session, 'cuz he made Chloe into a clone of Ladybug, but evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this one is gonna be short, not a lot I can add to this one.

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor were talking to the butler, Jean, asking if Chloe had any run-ins with someone since there seemed to be an Akuma, that was invisible, screwing with her. Jean had told the heroes that Chloe and Sabrina were cosplaying as Ladybug and Cat, with himself being Fear. "Wait, wait, wait. You were being me?" Fear asked the butler, "Well, it was Madamoiselle's idea, she hates spiders, and she's seen that the news doesn't really like you simply because of your name and appearance, so she made you a villain who wants spiders to rule the city." "Fucking course she would." Fear said, he already had enough of some news headlines asking if they should trust him. Even some sites came about, similar to Alya's 'Ladyblog', but the opposite, like 'Fear Facts' or 'Why You Should Fear Him', and this cosplay thing didn't make him feel any better. The butler explained the rest, TL;DR here is that Chloe was pretending to be Ladybug, but Sabrina called her by name in front of Nadja and shit went downhill real quick.

A bit later, Vanisher had shown up and the heroes fought her and deakumatized her. Ladybug during the fight though didn't listen to Chloe's idea that the Akuma was in a pin she had given to Sabrina, which it ended up being. When they walked outside they were surrounded by news reporters asking Ladybug and Cat Noir positive questions, while asking Fear Factor, less positive questions. "What are you hiding?!" "What's your power?!" "Ladybug, Cat Noir, why do you trust Fear Factor? What if he's siding with Hawk Moth, how do you know you aren't working with a traitor?!" "STOP!!!" Ladybug had shouted, silencing the news reporters. "I trust Fear Factor because he's my teammate, not trusting him would be like not trusting Cat Noir, besides he would've had so many other times to betray us, like when Pixelator attacked, my arm was digitized, he would've had the advantage, and many times my items given to me by my power was a chain, which meant me and Cat needed his help, even if that was all taken away, we've seen how powerful he is, he could take us out in a matter of seconds, with both his strength and wits and he uses his abilities for good, he's your protector through and through, because, Fear Factor, Cat Noir and I, are an unstoppable team." Ladybug told the reporters. Her words warmed Fear's heart as two of his hairs returned to black and curled, leaving the number of white hairs at five.

As Ladybug was making her leave, she noticed an Akumatized Chloe on the glass above the entrance. Ladybug had to detransform, so Cat Noir and Fear Factor were left to fight Antibug. Cat was almost taken down, but Fear was able to get Antibug way from him, and Ladybug showed up soon, she had told them that she thought that the Akuma was in her yo-yo, but Cat and Fear convinced her that it was in her earrings, thankfully she learned her lesson and took their advice. Both bugs summoned their Charm's, while Ladybug got a bag of marbles, Antibug got a giant-ass sword. Ladybug tossed the bag over to Cat who hit it, opening it, and tripping Antibug, Fear grabbed the sword with webs, with a quip, "I'll take that Cloud Strife sword from you, YEET!" And swung it towards the Eiffel Tower. Shortly after Cat used his Cataclysm on the glass over the pool, of which they've been standing on, and trapped Antibug in a hole, so Ladybug was able to grab her earrings and used her cure and purified the Akuma. "Hey Ladybug, thanks for the help earlier, with the reporters, glad to know I mean a lot for once." Fear said to Ladybug, who said it was no problem, ignoring his last comment, assuming he wouldn't want to talk about it.

Javier got home, Byte congratulated him for reverting his hairs you know the drill, but they did read a rant post on the Ladyblog about the hate of Fear Factor, Javi was just happy people were protected and happy, whether they like him or not, person or hero, it was always great for him to be appreciated every once in a while, even though he thought others deserved it more.


	25. Kung Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Javier and Adrien helped Marinette with talking to her uncle, but with every time the three are together, an Akuma isn't too far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, gonna be cut down for time's sake, besides, imma do a hell of a good job on Volpina next week, or the week after, depends on how I feel.

Adrien and Javier were hanging out when Alya called Adrien since Marinette needed some help with communicating with her uncle, Cheng because he only spoke Chinese. Well, that was a fucking lie, apparently, Cheng-Shifu could speak English, but not well. But Mari was thankful for Adrien being there to help, with Javi sitting there awkwardly for not needing to be there. To be honest, Javi felt like he was there for the sake of a plot hole being filled.

Well, it was a good thing Javier was there because Chloe had sabotaged Cheng-Shifu's soup for a competition he was in, and this ended up with him being Akumatized, with the judges who actually ate his soup ending up as his servants. So Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor went up the caramel covered hotels floors fighting, Jagged, the Mayor, Alec, and Alya's mom until they got to the top of the hotel. "K, dessert, cheese, seafood, and some very tasty-looking sausage mind you, it's about time we get to the main course." Fear said as he brought Ladybug and Cat into the elevator with him and pressing the button.

Cat Noir cut the rope holding Chloe while Ladybug caught her, while she was complaining, Fear Factor put a web over her mouth, shutting her up. Ladybug, Cat, and Fear fought Kung Food quickly, Fear webbed his hat over to himself and ripped it, leaving the Akuma to be purified. After everything was said and done, Chloe 'resigned' her spot as a judge, and Javier was put as a stand-in, and of course, Cheng-Shifu won the contest, he even renamed his soup after Marinette.

Javier was back home at night, and like a baby, he was sleeping peacefully, he had a dream come to him.

_Everything was blurry, like all of Javier's dreams, but he could make out shapes and his own body. Fear Factor's spider legs had just retracted from the orange body from the ground after stabbing it and injecting it with something. "You have ten seconds to give me your Akuma, or you are not gonna like what happens next." Fear said as he raised his fingers and snapped, starting the timer._

_"Ten..."_

_The orange suited girl winced in pain, "W-What D-Di-id yo-u d-do to-o m-e?!" She asked as she put her hands to her stomach, she was in pain, a **lot** of pain._

_"Eight..."_

_In the blurriness of the dream, Javier saw her body slowly disappearing. "Y-You'-re l-yi-ng!!! Y-ou c-c-can'-t do a-an-yth-ing-g t-to me!!!" She shouted to him, but it mostly sounded like she was trying to convince herself._

_"Six..."_

_She sounded so scared, "W-WHA-T'S-S HAP-PEN-IN-NG?!?!?!"_

_"Four..."_

_In the dream, he felt two hands shaking him, they were asking him questions, but they're voices were muffled, his focus was completely on the girl._

_"Two..."_

_The girl was almost completely gone, and Fear Factor moved his hand towards a necklace she was wearing, "P-Ple-as-se, s-to-p-p." She pleaded._

_"Zero..."_

_And he pulled._

Javier woke with a start, hyperventilating, ten of his hairs turned white and straightened, making the total fifteen. As he calmed down, he looked over to Byte in a web hammock, then over to the backpack next to him, he laid back down and tried to sleep, besides, he had to give a tour to some new students tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHH, you thought I wasn't going to use that dream thing from the beginning of the story again did you? Well, I did, we're almost there, just a few more days and season 1 will be done! This is your final chance to send in your guesses for Fear Factor's power, send them either through the comments or my Tumblr!  
> [Link](https://theclashboy.tumblr.com/)


	26. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as Javier is giving a tour to three new students, one of them went off and made a reputation for herself, that seems way to amazing to be true, and surprize, surprize it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the end of the first season, I hope you all enjoyed, soon enough, you'll know the name of Fear Factor's power and what it can do. And don't worry, I'll definitely be doing season 2 and onward.

Javier woke up early since he had to give a school tour to three new students. Their names were Micheal Perez, Megan Wright, and Lila Rossi. Mike had dyslexia and needed help to read some of the signs, but he also helped with Meg, who was very energetic, and very much a blabbermouth, it made Javi a bit uncomfortable, but he knew some people just couldn't help it, besides, Mike acts as her supervisor, and Meg returns the favor by helping with studying and reading. Apparently, Mike and Meg have known each other since grade school, and he usually has to get her out of bad situations, but Mike usually gets punished along with her. Lila seemed to have a great life, she had a song written about her, she knew movie directors and even flew on a private jet with Prince Ali, but Javi couldn't get this feeling off of his back, he felt like it was all too,... Perfect. Byte had told Javi that the Unstable Miraculous have more of an effect on the user with side effects, one of them was like, half a sense, similar to Spider-Man, but toned down, Javi couldn't tell what the danger was, but he had a feeling that something bad was there. After he was done with his tour, Javi held Mike and Meg back as Lila went to talk to Adrien who just showed up. "Don't you two think that Lila is a little, I don't know, extra?" Javi asked them, "At this point, I'm numb to people being 'extra', thanks to Meg here." Mike answered, "Oh come on, you love me being 'extra', your life is way too bland without me." Meg told him, "K, while you two are bickering, I'm going to go follow her and figure out what's going on." Javi told the duo, "Ooo, can I come with?!" Meg asked way too gleefully, with Mike stopping her, "No, we finally found a good school, I'm not letting you get us expelled on the first day." Meg replied with an 'aw man' and said goodbye to Javi as she dragged Mike over to meet some of the other students. "Well those two are cute, in their own way, anyways, on to my investigation," Javi said as Byte agreed. Neither of them noticed the bat trench coat on the roof looking at Mike, it was intrigued by his sense of law and structure, but also his hidden desire to break it and do what he wants. 'Very interesting' Is what it was probably thinking.

Javier had snuck into the library right after Marinette, who also seemed to be spying on Lila, so Javi hid behind a separate bookshelf. He and Byte watched as Lila take a book from Adrien, "That tome, that's the one the backpack saved along with that boy." Byte said in recognition, "What do you mean Byte?" Javi asked, but he was ignored as Byte flew over to a bookshelf and hid on top of it, Javi also noticed Mari's Kwami there as well, 'I think Byte told me that her name was Tikki.' Javi thought as well as reminiscing back to Princess Fragrance. Javi listened to Lila and Adrien's conversation, "You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug, and not to brag, but I also used to date Fear Factor." Lila told him, 'Well that's a fucking lie!' Javi thought to himself as he watched Lila sneakily snag the book from Adrien while he wasn't looking. Byte returned to Javi saying, "Creation will try to receive the book and return it to Master Fu, who it rightfully belongs to, do you still want to investigate Lila's mysterious behavior my friend?" Javi only nodded in response as he saw Tikki return to Mari.

Javier had transformed and was hiding near the park next to Marinette's house, he was just close enough to hear Lila and Adrien. Lila was currently trying to convince Adrien that she had a Miraculous, while Mari and Tikki had retrieved the book. Lila had started to make lies about Ladybug, by saying that her superhero persona, Volpina, was more powerful and celebrated than her. "If she's well celebrated where are the fucking parade balloons? Besides she has no idea about the Unstable Miraculous." Fear Factor had said to himself. As he finished he saw Ladybug land in front of the two students, and she instantly started bashing Lila about her lies, just as she was running away, Fear jumped down to Ladybug and Adrien. "Hey, what was that all about?" Adrien asked her, "Yeah, that was kinda harsh, I was just going to tell her to stop lying and to just be herself, all that jazz." Fear told Ladybug. She replied saying that she doesn't put up with lies, especially about herself, and took off. "We'll talk to her later about this, ok Adrien?" Fear asked the blonde, who just nodded.

Fear Factor was laying down when he saw something in the sky, "What the hell?!" He said as he saw a meteor coming down onto the Louvre, as he was swinging over he saw a blur of orange fly towards the rock and push it back into space, she made an announcement, "I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!" As she finished, the civilians below started to chant her name, Fear met up with Ladybug and Cat Noir, as Cat commented Volpina, she came up to them, telling them that she needs help, she quickly led the trio to a spot, where they found Hawk Moth standing. While the other three were talking, Fear had the feeling that something was not quite right again, he was snapped back to attention when Volpina said that Hawk Moth was on the move. When Ladybug made a plan to capture Hawk Moth, the three went their separate ways, but Fear started to follow Volpina.

Fear Factor was silently following Volpina, he saw her land on a building, where a second Volpina was, the second waved the first out of existence as she saw Cat Noir chasing, what Fear assumed, was an illusion of Hawk Moth. "So that's why something was off, she's no hero, she's a faker." Fear said to himself angrily. He noticed Volpina flying in the direction of Ladybug, so as he swung after her, his subconscious went wild.

**THAT FAKE!!!**

**DISPOSE OF HER AS FAST AS YOU CAN!**

_YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN._

_THIS IS JUST LIKE ANY OTHER AKUMA, NO NEED TO GET WORKED UP._

**...**

**FINE, BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU SO.**

With anger inside him, Fear Factor followed after Volpina and saw her trap Ladybug, with a bunch of rockets aimed at her, so he decided to stop that shit fast, "What's up mother fucker!!!" Fear said as he tried to kick Volpina, but he ended up going through her since she was an illusion. "Goddammit!" Fear said, even more angry than before, he did not like to be fucked with. He quickly explained to Ladybug what Volpina's powers were, so she called Cat Noir and told him to meet with her and Fear at Adrien's house, since Volpina was most likely Lila, and was going to go after him.

**SHE GOT AWAY AGAIN!!!**

**WHY WON'T YOU JUST GET RID OF HER?!**

_YOU NEED TO WAIT AND BE PATIENT._

_TRYING TO RUSH AHEAD WON'T DO ANYTHING._

_YOU WILL BEAT HER._

Ladybug and Fear Factor came into Adrien's room to fight Volpina, while Ladybug was talking to Volpina, Fear made a head motion to tell Adrien to transform, so he went into the bathroom. As Cat Noir showed up, Volpina made illusions of herself, and the trio made them all disappear, but then Ladybug noticed an illusion of Volpina with 'Adrien' outside. Cat and Fear tried their best to convince her that it wasn't actually Adrien, but she made the point that he wasn't in his bathroom, so they had to chase after Volpina again.

**AGAIN?!?!?!**

**I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS.**

_IT'S OKAY._

_SHE'S ALMOST DEFEATED._

_I CAN FEEL IT._

**NO!!!**

**WE'RE DOING THIS MY WAY NOW.**

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor met up with Volpina on the Eiffel Tower, she threatened to drop 'Adrien', which almost made Ladybug give up her earrings, but Cat made the illusion disappear, stopping Ladybug. Once they spotted the real Volpina, they all went up to the top of the tower, where Volpina made illusions of herself to hide. Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and was given a wrapped chocolate popsicle that she used to blind the real Volpina, making her stand out from the rest, so Cat was about to trap her, "Cata-"

**NOW!!!**

Fear Factor webbed Volpina's face and pulled her into the ground, hard. Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at Fear's face, he never looked angrier. Fear grabbed Volpina by the back of her head and slammed her face into the metal three times, shocking the other two heroes. Fear then threw Volpina into the air and jumped up after her thanks to his spider legs, he then kicked her so hard down that she went through the metal of the Eiffel Tower until she hit the ground, leaving a crater, leaving many civilians confused and shocked, with Alya, who was recording for the Ladyblog, enthralled. As Fear came to the ground, Volpina tried to grab her flute, but Fear webbed it and swung it away from her, "Oh no, you're not getting out of this, I'm going to give you a fate you deserve, one that Ladybug would never give you." Fear said in the scariest voice, it could possibly give Hawk Moth a run for his money. Ladybug and Cat came down to see Volpina webbed to the ground so she couldn't fly away, she was crawling away from Fear, and she just backed herself into a corner. Ladybug started to say, "Fear Factor what are you-?!"

"DECAY!!!"

Everyone watched as some black fluid went into the tips of Fear Factor's top spider legs, and as he made them stab Volpina and inject the fluid into her, they watched as some of her veins turned black and as she turned pale. "You have ten seconds to give me your Akuma, or you are not gonna like what happens next." Fear said as he snapped.

"Ten..."

In an instant, after Fear Factor snapped his fingers, Volpina convulsed. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and everyone watching saw in horror as Volpina asked, "W-What D-Di-id yo-u d-do to-o m-e?!" As she finished, her feet started to turn into dust, floating away to a wind that was not even there.

"Eight..."

"Y-You'-re l-yi-ng!!! Y-ou c-c-can'-t do a-an-yth-ing-g t-to me!!!" Volpina said as her legs were completely gone, reduced to dust. "Is this another one of his episodes, it's gotta be?!" Cat Noir asked Ladybug, "I don't know, but he's finally using his power!" She told him, "Yeah, and it doesn't look pretty!"

"Six..."

"W-WHA-T'S-S HAP-PEN-IN-NG?!?!?!" The crowd winced at how pained and scared Volpina sounded, her arms were turned to dust up to her elbows, and her torso was halfway gone. Ladybug and Cat Noir ran up to Fear Factor.

"Four..."

"Fear Factor what's happening?!" "Yeah, is she okay?!" Ladybug and Cat Noir asked, even though they were sure they knew the answer.

"Two..."

Fear Factor walked up to Volpina, all that was left of her was her shoulders and head, "P-Ple-as-se, s-to-p-p." She pleaded to the spider. Fear simply ignored her, and grabbed her necklace.

"Zero..."

As Fear Factor held the necklace, he, Ladybug, and Cat Noir watched as Volpina closed her eyes, and turned completely to dust, with it floating away in the wind, never to be seen again. Fear fell to his knees and started to choke up as fifty of his hairs turned white and straighten making the total sixty-five. Two conjoined spider legs disappeared from his emblem on his guards and backpack. "Fear Factor, what did you do?" Ladybug asked, mortified, "I... used my power." Fear answered, "What do you mean?" Cat asked, "My Miraculous, is the Miraculous of D-D-Death." Alya apparently didn't catch the atmosphere and questioned Fear, "Can you elaborate what exactly you can do with your power?" Fear reluctantly answered as another pair of legs disappeared from his hands and backpack, "H-Heh, isn't it obvious? When I call my power, my spider legs get some fluid in them, and I can inject the fluid into a victim, which makes them weak. After that, I can choose a certain amount of time for how long it takes them to turn into dust, die, to be claimed, however, you want to phrase it. I can make it instant, minutes, days, months, you get the gist, the longer the time, the more painful it is for the victim. So TL;DR here is that my power makes me the Grim Reaper." Everyone was shocked by his explanation, some of the crowd started to say things about Fear, but none of it mattered to him, he turned to Ladybug, "Bring her back." He said to her, "Wha-" "Bring her back! Sure she might've sucked, but that doesn't mean she deserves to stay dead, if you can fix Cat Noir's Cataclysm, surely you can fix what my power does!" Fear basically yelled at Ladybug, she nodded as she took the necklace and broke it, releasing the Akuma, she purified it and used her cure, which, thankfully did bring Lila back to life. As Ladybug and Cat did clean up work, Fear left immediately, not wanting to see the face of someone he killed, or talk to the press.

Fear Factor got home, just as he detransformed, Javier went to sit on his bed, "Well, what do you have to say to me Byte?" He said while looking down. "I am at a loss for words my friend, all I can say is, I understand you were frustrated, all humans get that frustration, anger clouded your mind. Let's just be grateful that Ladybug's cure can revive anyone you use the power on. Let us just try to minimize your moments of anger, now moving on to the book from today, I do believe Creation brought Marinette to Master Fu's. So hopefully, she and Adrien can learn more of the Miraculous thanks to the tome." Byte told the boy. Javi silently nodded and tried to sleep, but whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was Volpina turning to dust.

Javier did not have a good time the next day, everyone was talking about Fear Factor and his power and if they should trust him or not, thankfully, everyone in Javi's class still trusted Fear, well, except for Chloe, she always hated Fear, but the point still stands. So Javi sat with Micheal and Megan to catch them up on the work they missed. All Javi could think of that day, was that, things would be very different from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!!! Season 1 done! Thank you all for reading the whole way through and sticking with this story. Again, I'll soon be doing season 2, and if you have any questions or comments, ask and say them through the comments, or through Tumblr.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://theclashboy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear feedback from everyone!  
> If you want more of Fear Factor, check out my one-shot collection titled, "Unstable Miraculous One-Shots", you might even see something that won't show up until later.


End file.
